Nur der Wald von Elwynn kennt unser Geheimnis
by Leopawtra
Summary: Sie kennen sich seit so vielen Jahren und spielten schon als Kinder zusammen. Man konnte sagen, dass Anduin und Magnolia die besten Freunde waren. Aber eines Tages wurde aus ihrer Freundschaft Liebe. Dabei war er der Prinz von Sturmwind und sie war nur die Tochter einer Zofe. Würde Varian das dulden?
1. Als wir noch Kinder waren

๑⊱ ⊰๑

„ _Wir lachten, spielten, tollten herum und waren uns so nah wie es sonst nur Geschwister waren. Du warst von Anfang alles was ich kannte und was ich liebte. Schon als wir noch Kinder waren, spürte ich die enorme Präsenz des Lichts in dir. Du gabst mir Hoffnung wo ich keine sah und fingst mich auf, wenn ich fiel. Allein deine Nähe gab mir Mut für alles was kommen mochte. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in dein Gesicht sah fühlte ich die angenehme Wärme in meinem Körper kribbeln und dies war nicht nur auf Grund deiner Gutmütigkeit so.  
Mit dir konnte ich, seitdem ich denken kann, über alles reden und dir mein Herz ausschütten, wenn mich Sorgen quälten. So wie du mir Deines. _

_Ich wusste vom Anbeginn unserer Freundschaft wie schwer dein Leben als Prinz war und dass die Zeit in der dein Vater verschwunden war dich innerlich auffraß. Ich war stets für dich da, hörte dir zu und wollte dich aus deinem tristen Alltag befreien. So wie du mir es stets warst. Ich hatte nicht viel, doch ich gab dir stets alles was ich hatte. Dies war nicht immer einfach, doch irgendwie gelang es mir in dunkelster Stunde auch dir ein Licht zu sein._

 _Wir waren schon immer von unterschiedlichem Rang und dies wurde uns als Kinder schon sehr früh bewusst. Deine Bestimmung war es eines Tages das Königreich Sturmwind zu regieren, während ich nur die Tochter einer Zofe deiner Familie war und mir dasselbe Leben wie ihr bevorstand. Dir war dieser Unterschied von der ersten Sekunde an vollkommen gleich, denn du mochtest die Person die ich war. Du hast dir noch nie etwas aus Rängen und Rassenunterschieden gemacht. Jeder war für dich wertvoll und du sahst schon immer nur das Gute in den Wesen Azeroths._

 _Du bist wahrlich reinen Herzens, Anduin._ "

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Kinderlachen erfüllte den Thronsaal, als das kleine Mädchen in diesen gerannt kam. Das rosa Kleidchen flatterte bei ihren schnellen Schritten und ihre braunen geflochtenen Zöpfe wehten im Laufwind. Mit ihrem strahlenden Sommersprossengesicht blieb sie nur wenige später Augenblicke vor den Stufen des Throns stehen, winkte verstohlen dem Prinzen von Sturmwind zu und kicherte dabei verschmitzt. Aus ihren hellbraunen Augen sah sie anschließend zu dem Stellvertreter von König Varian Wrynn, welcher noch immer spurlos verschwunden war, auf und straffte sich etwas.

Ihre Mutter, eine Zofe des Königshauses, hatte ihr schon sehr früh den nötigen Anstand und Respekt beigebracht, den sie den Hochrangigen entgegenzubringen hatte. Lord Bolvar sah auf das Mädchen nieder, schloss kurz die Augen und begann kurz darauf warmherzig zu lächeln. Seine grünen Augen blickten nun gütig in ihr Gesicht, ehe er seine warme Stimme erhob: „Was kann ich für dich tun, Liebes?"

Für einen kurzen Moment kaute das kleine Mädchen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, linste nochmal zu Anduin hinüber und schaute anschließend wieder zu Bolvar auf. Ihren Kopf legte sie leicht schräg, verschränkte die Hände miteinander hinter dem Rücken und fragte höflich: „Darf Anduin, bitte, mit mir spielen, Lord Bolvar?" Ihre großen Augen schauten ihn voller Hoffnung an und sie schien ihn mit diesem Blick regelrecht anzuflehen. Hochlord Bolvar nahm seine Augen von dem kleinen Mädchen und sah zu seiner Rechten, wo Prinz Anduin stand.

Der Prinz, mit den blonden kurzen Haaren und seinen hoffnungsvollen tiefblauen Augen, sah ihn nun genauso an wie das kleine Mädchen vor ihnen. Auf die Blicke der Beiden hin begann der Hochlord amüsiert zu lachen und nickte schlussendlich. „Geht nur spielen, ihr Zwei. Bleibt jedoch in der Nähe des Schlosses.", gab er den Beiden die Erlaubnis und erfreute sich daran die zwei Kinder mit seinen Worten glücklich zu machen.

Das kleine Mädchen begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen und entblößte dabei die Zahnlücke, an der ihr ein Schneidezahn fehlte. „Danke, Hochlord Bolvar.", gab sie freudig kichernd von sich und sah anschließend zu Anduin, während dieser sich ebenfalls bei Bolvar bedankte. Die Augen des Mädchens ruhten nun voller Vorfreude auf dem Prinzen und sie sagte nun fast schon ungeduldig: „Wer zu Letzt beim Bauernhof der Wollertons ist, ist eine lahme Schildkröte."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich schallend lachend um, woraufhin Anduin ihr für den Moment irritiert hinter sah und nur einen Wimpernschlag lachend hinter ihr herjagte. „Du wirst die lahme Schildkröte sein!", rief er ihr zu, als er den langen, mit Marmor gepflasterten, Gang entlang rannte.

Zurück blieb ein schmunzelnder Hochlord Bolvar, welcher sich in Gedanken für Anduin freute. In der kleinen Magnolia hatte er eine gute Freundin gefunden, die ihn oft von der Grübelei und das Trauern um seinen verschollenen Vater ablenkte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es dämmerte bereits, als die Kinder noch immer in der Nähe des Bauernhofs der Wollertons am See saßen. Gemeinsam hatten sie herumgetollt, den Bauer ein wenig geneckt und zum Schluss frische Kuhmilch von ihm erbeten. Da der Bauer die Beiden kannte und sie öfter auf seinem Hof zum Spielen kamen, hatte er ihnen diese Bitte nicht verwehrt.

Während Magnolia aus Friedensblumen einen Kranz flocht, hatte Anduin sich erhoben und war zum Ufer gegangen. Seine strahlenden blauen Augen, die er von seiner Mutter Tiffin geerbt hatte, schauten trübsinnig auf das Wasser, welches in der Abenddämmerung orangerot glitzerte. In Gedanken hing er seinem Vater nach und fragte sich, ob er ihn je wiedersehen würde. Etwas zu seinen Füßen erregte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit, weshalb er sich runterbeugte und mit den kleinen Fingern im schlammigen Sand des Ufers pulte.

Er fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als ihm das Augenlicht genommen wurde und eine tiefe Stimme brummte: „Wer bin ich?" Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich einen Herzschlag später auf seinen Zügen ab und er sagte fast schon gelangweilt: „Du bist Magnolia Lyndgryn. Wer auch sonst?" Die Hände, welche seine Sicht für den Moment geraubt hatten, lösten sich von seinem Gesicht und er vernahm ein empörtes Schnauben.

Auf dieses hin richtete sich Anduin wieder auf, sah hinter sich und betrachtete seine beste Freundin einen Moment lang. Sie hatte die Hände in ihre schmalen Seiten gestemmt, ihn grimmig angeschaut und ihren Mund zu einer kleinen Schnute verzogen. „Bin ich nicht! Ich bin ein furchteinflößender Bär! Grrrrrr!" Sie fletschte die Zähne, hob ihre Hände und formte ihre Finger zu Krallen, woraufhin Anduin los prusten musste. Sein Lachen veranlasste Magnolia dazu erneut zu schnauben und zu fordern: „Fürchte mich!"

„Ich kann nicht.", lachte der Prinz von Sturmwind, hielt sich den Bauch und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger seiner sauberen Hand auf sie. „Bären sind viel größer und tragen keine Kleider oder Blumenkränze, so wie du.", gab er noch immer amüsiert grinsend von sich und konnte beobachteten wie seine beste Freundin wieder begann mürrisch drein zu blicken. Der Blick Anduins wurde freundlicher und er sagte neckend: „Außerdem weißt du doch gar nicht wie ein Bär richtig aussieht."

„Oh doch! Hochlord Bolvar und Mama haben mir Bilder von Bären gezeigt.", zischte sie unwirsch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah noch immer böse zu ihrem besten Freund. Anduin schüttelte jedoch den Kopf, grinste sie verschmitzt an und erklärte: „Nein, nicht so. In echt meine ich." Magnolias Blick wurde nun um vieles milder und ein Hauch von Scham zierte auf einmal das Gesicht des Mädchens, während sie ihre Arme aus der Verschränkung löste und ihren Blick von Anduin abwandte. Sie legte ihre Arme hinter den Rücken, strich mit dem Fuß im Sand des Seeufers herum und nuschelte verlegen: „Nein, das nicht." Kurz darauf sah sie jedoch wieder vorwurfsvoll zu ihm und fügte hinzu: „Du aber auch noch nicht." Belustigt lachte der Prinz auf, ehe er sich auf ihre letzten Worte hin mit stolzgeschwellter Brust straffte und ehrlich sagte: „Doch! Ich schon. Und zwar als mein Vater mich einmal mit in den Wald von Elwynn nahm."

Schlagartig wurde Magnolias Gesichtsausdruck wieder sanfter und ihre hellbraunen Augen begannen vor Faszination zu leuchten. „Wirklich?", flüsterte sie in die frühe Abendluft hinein und beobachtete wie ihr bester Freund triumphierend nickte. Von Neugier gepackt trat sie näher an ihn heran und fragte: „Wie sind sie so? Sehen sie wirklich wie auf den Bildern aus?" Ein kleines Grinsen zierte nun Anduins Gesicht, wobei er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte und zu ihr meinte: „Ja, irgendwie schon... auf jeden Fall sehen sie groß, stark und auch sehr kuschelig aus. Vater sagte damals, dass es im Wald nicht viele Bären gibt und ich Glück hatte einen zu sehen."

„Zeigst du mir irgendwann Mal einen Bären im Wald, Andu?", wollte sie nun mit hoffnungsvoller Miene von ihm wissen und betrachtete ihn dabei bittend mit ihren großen Augen. Einen kurzen Augenblick sah der Prinz sie nur an und hing ein weiteres Mal seinen Gedanken an seinem Vater nach. Schließlich begann er übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, nickte ihr zu und versprach: „Natürlich." Auch Magnolia begann zu grinsen, wippte fröhlich auf und ab und hielt erst inne, als Anduin sagte: „Dafür kann ich dir jetzt aber _das hier_ zeigen."

Frech grinsend hielt Sturmwinds Prinz ihr einen toten Goldfisch vor die Nase, woraufhin sie angeekelt aufschrie: „Anduin, das ist eklig!" Sie wandte sich schaudernd von ihm ab und rannte über die Wiese davon, woraufhin er ihr lachend folgte und sie, mit dem toten Goldfisch vor sich haltend, ein wenig durch das Gelände des Bauernhofes jagte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	2. Gedankengänge

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es war ein schöner und warmer Nachmittag im Wald von Elwynn. Die Sonne schien an einigen Stellen durch das dichte und grüne Blätterdach der Bäume, die Vögel sangen fröhlich ihre Lieder und die Bewohner des Waldes gingen ihren üblichen Geschäften nach. Nicht weit von Goldhain und auch nicht sehr weit vom Stadttor Sturmwinds entfernt lag der Spiegelsee. Es war ruhig an dem See gewesen und das obwohl der Spiegelsee regelmäßig Angler anlockte.

Heute hatte er jedoch nur den Prinzen von Sturmwind angelockt, welcher auf dem Steg des Obsthain am Spiegelsee, saß und auf das ruhige Wasser blickte. Die Sonne spendete ihre Wärme und tauchte den See und dessen Obsthain in sein klares Licht, wobei die Wasseroberfläche sachte glitzerte. Anduin war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit seinem Vater und dessen Flotte von Pandaria aus zurück nach Sturmwind gekehrt. In dieser Zeit hatte er wertvolle Lektionen gelernt, Freunde gefunden und wäre beinahe ums Leben gekommen. In all dieser abenteuerlichen Zeit war es seine beste Freundin Magnolia gewesen die ihn stets und ständig begleitet hatte. Ob es seine Flucht von dem Schiffsbruch in Pandaria oder seine wagemutige Erkundung des Landes war. Sie war an seiner Seite gewesen und auch wenn er sie vor der Abreise gebeten hatte in Sturmwind zu bleiben, ihrer eigenen Sicherheit halber, so hatte sie ihm damals nur gesagt: „Nein, Andu. Ganz gleich was du sagst, ich komme mit dir mit. Wir haben uns geschworen, den Weg immer gemeinsam zu gehen."

Ein kleines Schmunzeln umspielte seine feinen Lippen, als er an ihren entschlossenen Blick dachte und wie bestimmt sie dabei gewesen war. Magnolia war mittlerweile selbst Zofe des Königshauses geworden und Anduin hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie seine _persönliche_ Zofe wurde. Ohne diesen Status hätte sie ihn nirgendwo mit hinbegleiten können und wäre für immer an Sturmwind gebunden gewesen. Etwas das Anduin einfach nicht zulassen konnte, denn sie war für ihn von größter Wichtigkeit gewesen. Sie war immerhin seine beste Freundin mit der er, seit seiner frühesten Kindheit, alles teilte und unternahm.

Sein Beinahe-Tod hatte Magnolia dennoch sehr aus der Fassung gebracht und sie war seit diesem Tag sehr viel bedachter auf Anduin und bat ihn stets um Vorsicht, sofern er sich wirklich in Gefahr begab. Jaina hatte ihm später erzählt, dass seine beste Freundin Tag und Nacht an seinem Bett gesessen, Gebete zum Licht gesprochen und auf seine baldige Genesung gehofft hatte. Selbst als Anduin und sie später bei Furorion in der _Taverne im Nebel_ zu Gast waren hatte sie nicht aufgehört sich um ihn zu Sorgen, für seine Genesung zu beten und sich um sein Wohl zu kümmern.

Noch immer erinnerte er sich genau an diesen Aufenthalt und bei diesen aufkommenden Gedanken wurde ihm ganz warm uns Herz. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper und ein sachtes Kribbeln entfachte sich in seiner Bauchgegend. Für den Augenblick erinnerte er sich an die Worte Furorions und begann sich zu fragen, ob es wirklich so auffällig war.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

„Das ist ein unglaublich dummes Spiel.", hatte Furorion von sich gegeben, nach dem Anduin ihn freundlich und doch amüsiert grinsend erklärt hatte, dass man bei diesem traditionellen Brettspiel der Pandaren nicht verlieren konnte. Am Ende würden beide Seiten gewinnen und da war es ganz gleich auf welche Weise und welche Züge sie dabei gemacht hätten. Bei dem Spiel war der Weg das Ziel. Der Prinz der Schwarzdrachen hatte sich in seine Kissen des Korbsessels zurücksinken lassen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Wozu soll ein Spiel gut sein, bei dem man nicht verlieren kann?", knurrte er unwirsch, kräuselte die Lippen und sah ein wenig verächtlich auf das Brettspiel nieder.

Anduin hatte so gut es ging dem Schwarzdrachenprinz erklärt, doch dieser war von dieser Erklärung gar nicht überzeugt. Er war der Überzeugung das jedes Spiel einen Gewinner und einen Verlierer brauchte. Der Prinz Sturmwinds hingegen war nicht dieser Überzeugung, was er Furorion auch klar und deutlich gesagt hatte. Gerade wollte Furorion protestieren und hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, als Schritte auf der Treppe zuhören waren und er seinen Mund wortlos wieder schloss.

Es war Magnolia die mit einem Tablett, welches drei Becher trug, die Treppe hinaufkam und lächelnd auf die Beiden zutrat. Das Tablett stellte sie neben das Brettspiel auf den Tisch und verteilte die Becher: „Ginsengtee für dich, Andu. Jadehexenbräu für unseren Gastgeber und einen Honigtee für mich." Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ließ sie sich auf einem der Hocker neben ihrem besten Freund nieder und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. Die anderen Zwei taten es ihr gleich und hatten, nachdem sie sich bei Magnolia für ihre Dienste bedankt hatten, einen Schluck von ihren Getränken genommen.

Für ein paar Augenblicke herrschte in dem Zimmer Stille, doch das tat es nicht lange. Mit neugierigem Blick hatte Magnolia das Brettspiel gemustert und anschließend Anduin und Furorion zu gleichen Teilen betrachtet. „Was ist das für ein Spiel, dass ihr spielt?", erkundigte sie sich ruhig und ließ ihre Augen wieder zum Brettspiel wandern. Der Schwarzdrachenprinz schnalzte mit der Zunge und korrigierte sie höflich: „Gespielt habt, meine Teuerste. Es ist ein sinnloses Spiel, welches mir so gar keinen Spaß bereitet."

„Das sagt er nur, weil es keinen Verlierer gibt, sondern nur Gewinner.", gab Anduin amüsiert von sich und sah dabei schmunzelnd zu Magnolia. Ihre Augen wurden größer und er schien mit seiner Aussage ihr Interesse geweckt zu haben. „Keine Verlierer? Das klingt doch toll. Erklärst du es mir und spielst dann eine Partie mit mir, Andu?", bat sie ihren besten Freund voller Hoffnung, woraufhin er lächelnd nickte. Nur in den aller seltensten Fällen hatte er ihr ihre recht bescheidenen Wünsche und Bitten ausschlagen müssen, doch diese konnte und wollte er ihr nicht ausschlagen.

So hatte er ihr voller Freude und Begeisterung, über dieses Spiel, die Regeln erklärt und ganze drei Partien mit ihr gespielt. Die ganze Zeit über hatten dabei die wachsamen und glühend roten Augen Furorions auf den Beiden gelegen. Diesen hatten Beide jedoch vollkommen außer Acht gelassen und sich über belanglose wie auch wichtige Themen unterhalten, wobei sie aber auch miteinander gescherzt und gelacht hatten. Den letzten Tropfen seines Jadehexenbräus hatte der Schwarzdrachenprinz gerade verzerrt, als die letzte Partie beendet war. Anduin und Magnolia stellten kurz darauf fest, dass ihre Becher ebenfalls leer waren, weshalb sich Magnolia erhob und das Tablett nahm.

„Ich hole uns etwas Neues. Wieder dasselbe?", erkundigte sie sich höflich bei den Beiden, woraufhin Furorion ihr nickend seinen Becher reichte und sie diesen zu den anderen zwei aufs Tablett stellte. „Ja, Danke Mag.", antwortete Anduin ihr freundlich und folgte ihr mit seinen tiefblauen Augen, als sie sich lächelnd umwandte und die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss nahm.

Kaum waren ihre Schritte verhallt ertönte die belustigte Stimme Furorions, welche sich an Anduin wandte: „Mmmh sie macht ihrem Namen wirklich alle Ehre." Der Prinz von Sturmwind sah zu Furorion hinüber, legte den Kopf schief und erkundigte sich mit ruhigem Ton: „Wie meint Ihr das?" Die roten Augen seines Gegenübers blitzten leicht, als er ein wenig charmant sagte: „Sie riecht nach _Magnolien_ , das ist wirklich bezaubernd." Deutlich spürte Anduin in seiner Brust ein stechendes Gefühl aufkeimen, welches er zuvor noch nie in dieser Intensität verspürt hatte. Es tat weh und ließ unwillkürlich seine Brauen ein wenig kräuseln, so dass sich eine leichte Furche auf seiner Stirn bildete.

„Das ist mir bekannt.", gab Anduin bemüht gefasst von sich, ließ sich nun in seine Kissen des Korbsessels, in welchem er saß, zurücksinken. Seine Augen hatte er zur Seite gewandt und betrachtete die Aussicht aus dem runden Fenster. „Nicht nur ihr Duft ist verlockend, auch ihre ganze Erscheinung ist anmutig. Selten habe ich eine Zofe von solcher Schönheit gesehen.", es war als wollte Furorion ihn ärgern und wenn er ganz ehrlich war tat er das mit seiner Aussage sogar.

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde stärker und eine Art kalte Wut begann ihm regelrecht die Luft abzuschnüren. Daher zog er es vor lieber zu schweigen, doch Furorion schien die Stille nicht dulden zu wollen. Ohne Unterlass philosophierte er über ihr langes Haar, welches er haselnussbraun empfand und auch ihre Augen schienen ihn zu beeindrucken, wobei er sich uneinig war ob sie von einem sanften Hellbraun oder Bernstein waren.

Ganz eindeutig tat der Schwarzdrachenprinz dies nur um ihn zu triezen, denn Anduin wusste nur zu gut, dass Schwarzdrachen und auch Furorion nicht sehr viel für die sogenannten _niederen Völker_ übrighatte. Es grenzte bereits an ein Wunder, dass er sich überhaupt mit Anduin, den Helden Azeroths und auch den Volksvertretern der Horde sowie Allianz abgab.

„Ihr mögt sie, Prinz Anduin.", ertönte seine Stimme erneut und dieses Mal klang sie wahrlich amüsiert. Anduins Augen wandten sich ihm zu und ein leises Schnauben war von ihm zu hören. Dieses ließ den Schwarzdrachenprinzen ein wenig schmunzeln und Anduin zuhören: „Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Es wäre doch recht sonderbar, wenn sie dies wäre ohne, dass ich sie mag." Ein leises Lachen verließ Furorions Kehle, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und erwiderte: „Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ihr hegt viel tiefere Gefühle für Eure Zofe, als Ihr es euch eingestehen wollt."

Ein misstrauischer Blick zeichnete sich auf Anduins junges Gesicht ab und er legte dabei den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. „Ich habe Euch beobachtet. Wie Ihr sie anseht, mit ihr sprecht und sie für ihre Taten ehrt ist mehr als nur die Zuneigung eines besten Freundes seiner besten Freundin gegenüber und auch die eines Prinzen seiner Zofe.", sagte Furorion wissend, betrachtete Sturmwinds Prinz aus seinen glühenden Augen heraus und schmunzelte ein wenig.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Plötzlich wurde es Anduin schwarz vor Augen und weiche Haut berührte sein Gesicht, wobei er leicht zusammenzuckte. Warmer Atem streichelte über sein Ohr und seine Wange, ehe eine liebliche Stimme zärtlich in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Schhhh... oder ich schubs dich ins Wasser..." Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte Anduins Lippen, als er diese Worte vernahm. Seine Hände griffen sachte an die die ihm das Augenlicht für den Moment geraubt hatten, wandte anschließend seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Person und erwiderte neckend: „Glaube mir, ich würde dich mit in die Tiefe nehmen."

Aus hellbraunen und funkelnden Augen heraus lächelte seine beste Freundin Magnolia ihn an und ließ zu, dass er ihre Hände noch einen Moment in Seinen hielt. Anduins Augen ruhten auf Ihren und für einen Moment fühlte er sich wieder an Furorion erinnert, welcher ihn auf den hin Kopf zugesagt hatte, dass er tiefe Empfindungen für diese junge Zofe hatte.

Noch immer lächelte Magnolia den Prinzen an, löste ihre Hände sanft von Seinen und setzte sich neben ihn an den Steg. Ihren Kopf wandte sie hinaus auf den Spiegelsee, atmete die frische Luft tief ein und lächelte nun mehr entspannter. Ihr braunes Haar trug sie, bis auf einen kleinen geflochtenen Zopf am Hinterkopf, offen. Ihr Haar wog sich durch die sanfte Brise des Windes leicht und das Sonnenlicht schien ihr Antlitz noch viel mehr strahlen zu lassen. Anduin wusste es nicht besser und es sah aus als würde eine blässliche Aura des Lichts sie für einen kurzen Moment umgeben.

Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er sie regelrecht anstarrte und ihre so makellose Schönheit, wie er sie mittlerweile empfand, ihn wie einen Zauberbann an sie fesselte. In den letzten Jahren waren Beide reifer und erwachsener geworden und das nicht nur vom Körper her. Es gab einen Moment, als Jaina ihm sagte, dass er bereits mit vierzehn Jahren so reif, klug und weitdenkend war wie ein erwachsener Mann. Ein ähnliches Lob hatte sie Magnolia ausgesprochen, denn auch sie war geistig bereits so reif wie eine erwachsene Frau. Jaina hatte es ihr nicht gesagt, doch Anduin hatte sie gegenüber geäußert, dass es an dem guten Umgang lag, den sie mit ihm hatte. Der Prinz von Sturmwind wusste es jedoch viel besser. Beide waren aneinander gereift, hatten voneinander gelernt und waren gemeinsam zu denen geworden die sie heute waren.

Er erwachte aus seinen Gedanken, als sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung drehte und ihm ein warmherziges Lächeln schenkte. In seinem Bauch begann es erneut zu kribbeln und eine wohlige Gänsehaut überzog seine Haut. Ebenso herzlich lächelte auch er sie an und verspürte zum aller ersten Mal den Wunsch in sich den kurzen Abstand zu ihr zu überwinden, sie in seine Arme zu schließen und ihre Lippen mit Seinen zu versiegeln.

Doch Anduin widerstand diesem Wunsch und rief sich in Gedanken zur Ordnung. Er brauchte Ablenkung und zwar sofort. Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Schwarzdrachenprinz Recht gehabt hatte mit seinen Worten. Er bedauerte dies ungemein, nicht weil es der Wahrheit entsprach, sondern weil Furorion es sah bevor Anduin sich seiner eigenen Gefühle für Magnolia wirklich selbst im Klaren war.

„Lass uns ausreiten, Mag. Das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht.", sprudelte der Vorschlag plötzlich aus Anduin heraus und er schenkte seiner besten Freundin dabei ein spitzbübisches Grinsen. Diese legte den Kopf schief, lächelte ihn nach wie vor an und hob skeptisch eine Braue. „Stimmt, das haben wir das letzte Mal vor der Abreise nach Pandaria gemacht. Aber jetzt? Es dämmert doch bald.", sagte Magnolia auf seinen Vorschlag hin und beobachtete kurz darauf wie ihr bester Freund sich vom Steg erhob.

Er fuhr sich durch sein kurzes goldenes Haar, sah mit frech gehobener Braue zu ihr und entgegnete: „Und? Das wäre auch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir zur Abenddämmerung hin ausreiten." Er griff Magnolia bei den Händen, zog sie zu sich hoch, ließ ihre weichen Hände, nicht spürbar aber widerwillig, wieder los und fügte neckisch grinsend hinzu: „Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit Gefahren. Das Licht wird uns schon beschützen und ganz unfähig uns zu wehren sind wir ja auch nicht."

Seine beste Freundin verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht und wog offenbar seine Worte ab. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später sagte sie freudig strahlend: „Abgemacht!" Mit ihrem Zeigefinger stupste sie ihm nun keck gegen die Nasenspitze, rannte den Steg entlang, wobei der Laufwind ihren wohlgeformten Körper in diesem einfachen hellblauen Kleid betonte, zum Ufer und rief schallend lachend: „Wer zu Letzt in der Altstadt ist, ist ein oller Gnoll!" Verdutzt über diese Aktion sah er Magnolia für ein paar Sekunden nach und spürte kurz darauf die jugendliche Leichtigkeit wieder in sich aufkeimen. Für eine ganze Weile schien es, als hätten Beide diese auf Grund der Ereignisse der letzten Monate eingebüßt. Nun jedoch, wo für den Augenblick wieder Frieden in Azeroth herrschte, hatte diese Leichtigkeit wieder Einzug in ihre Seelen erhalten, weshalb Anduin nun lachend hinter ihr herlief.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	3. Das Versprechen

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Aus der Altstadt von Sturmwind hatten Anduin und Magnolia sich jeweils einen Schimmel und einen Palomino geben lassen, obwohl auch Karin, die Besitzerin des Stalls in der Altstadt, den Beiden zu bedenken gegeben hatte, dass die Abenddämmerung bald einsetzen würde. Der Prinz von Sturmwind hatte ihr versichert, dass sie Acht geben würden und die Pferde unbeschadet zurückkommen würden. Karin hatte ihnen schlussendlich mit einem Lächeln die Erlaubnis zum Ausritt ihrer Pferde gegeben.

Seitdem ritten Magnolia auf dem Palomino und Anduin auf dem Schimmel durch den Wald. Sie waren an Goldhain vorbei und erst Richtung Nordhain geritten, als Sturmwinds Prinz seinen Schimmel zum Kristallsee entlangführte und Magnolia ihm anstandslos gefolgt war. Dort angekommen ließen sie die Pferde einen Moment am Ufer des Sees trinken. Anschließend hatte Anduin seine beste Freundin zu einem kleinen Wettrennen durch den Wald, von Goldhain bis zum Turm von Azora, herausgefordert.

Mit einem frechen Grinsen hatte Magnolia diese Herausforderung angenommen, woraufhin sie wenige Minuten später das Rennen gestartet hatten. Beide Pferde waren sehr schnell gewesen und kamen mit dem wilden Gelände des Waldes sehr gut zu Recht. Es gab, außer den herumlungernden Defias, den Wölfen und Kobolden, Nichts das sie hätte aufhalten können. Nur ganz knapp hatte Magnolia das Rennen mit ihrem Palomino für sich entschieden, jedoch nur aus dem Grund, weil der Schimmel von Anduin schon etwas älter als ihr Hengst war.

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen.", räumte er seine Niederlage ein und hörte Magnolia daraufhin vergnügt lachen. Anduin hatte eine Verbeugung seiner besten Freundin gegenüber angedeutet, woraufhin diese triumphierend gestrahlt hatte und doch legte sich ein leicht rötlicher Schleier über ihre Wangen. Er hatte diesen selbstverständlich bemerkt und konnte in diesem Moment nicht genau sagen, ob es Verlegenheit über seine Geste oder der Wind des schnellen Ritts war. Seine Augen ruhten eine lange Zeit auf ihrem hübschen Puppengesicht und Magnolia blickte einfach nur warmherzig zurück.

Schließlich wandte sie den Blick von Sturmwinds Prinz ab, da die Dunkelheit langsam Einzug im Wald erhielt und die rötlichen Abendstrahlen der Sonne nur noch in den Blättern der Bäume versteckt aufblitzten. Magnolia deutete in die Richtung vor sich, sah zurück zu Anduin und fragte ihn freundlich: „Wollen wir zum Holzfällerlager des Osttals reiten? Dort könnten unsere Pferde eine Pause einlegen und wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang im umliegenden Gelände, hm?"

Ihre Worte realisierte er erst, als das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen war und sie ihn mit einer gehobenen Braue bedacht hatte. Nun färbten sich Anduins Wangen vor Verlegenheit leicht rosa und er antwortete ihr ein wenig peinlich berührt: „Das ist eine schöne Idee, Mag." Kaum hatte er seine Antwort von sich gegeben, erhellte sich Magnolias Gesicht wieder und sie trieb ihren Hengst an sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Anduin folgte seiner besten Freundin und ihrem Pferd mit seinem Schimmel und hoffte, dass sie ihm das Starren nicht übelnahm oder nachfragen würde.

Was hätte er ihr auch antworten sollen? Er hätte ihr unschwer die Wahrheit sagen können. Auch wenn er sich immer mehr bewusstwurde wie sehr Furorion damals Recht hatte, so unmöglich war es ihm ihr das mitzuteilen. Es scheiterte bei dieser Tatsache an seinem fehlenden Mut und der Angst vor einer Zurückweisung. Es wäre immerhin möglich gewesen, dass Magnolia nicht dieselben Gefühle hegte wie er für sie. Diese Möglichkeit wurde je mehr er darüber nachdachte zu seinem persönlichen Horrorszenario.

„Andu, hier entlang oder willst du doch lieber woanders hin?", ertönte die verdutzte Stimme Magnolias als sie bei der Abzweigung zum Holzfällerlager stehen geblieben war, Anduin jedoch ein paar Schritte an dieser vorbei ritt. Beschämt und erneut aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, sah er zu seiner besten Freundin und lenkte kurz darauf schweigend seinen Schimmel zur der Abzweigung zurück.

Auch ohne, dass er in ihr Gesicht sah konnte er den fragenden Blick von ihr auf sich spüren, weshalb er sich zur Ordnung rief. Anduin wollte nun wieder viel mehr im Hier und Jetzt sein und nicht seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Das Nachdenken brachte ihn schließlich nicht weiter und er musste am Ende alles auf sich zukommen lassen. Vielleicht würde sich eine Situation ergeben in dem er sich sicher sein konnte, dass ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht nur freundschaftlicher Natur waren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Pferde hatten sie im Holzfällerlager an der Tränke angebunden und die Zusage von Stallbesitzerin Katie Waidmann erhalten, dass sie sich bis zu ihrer Rückkehr gut um die Tiere kümmern würde. Im Anschluss hatten Anduin und Magnolia gemeinsam das Holzfällerlager verlassen und liefen Richtung Steinhügelsee, um eine kleine Runde um diesen zu gehen.

Während sie so nebeneinander her liefen herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den Beiden, welche Anduin am meisten zu schaffen machte. Aus dem Augenwinkel linste er zu seiner besten Freundin und bemerkte ihren noch immer fragenden Blick, welchen sie ihn hin und wieder zuwarf. Sein Kopf begann zu schwirren und er suchte bereits nach passenden Ausreden für ihre kommende Frage. Inständig hoffte er das eine dieser zurecht gelegten Ausreden ihre Frage beantworten würde und er sie milde stimmen konnte.

„Du bist in den letzten Stunden, sowie auch davor die Tage schon, sehr nachdenklich gestimmt. Was geht dir durch den Kopf?", erkundigte sie sich nun bemüht neutral zu klingen, doch ihre Neugier konnte sie in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen. Augenblicklich löste sich jede seiner Ausreden, welche er sich ausgedacht hatte, in Luft auf und er bemerkte wieder einmal das er ihr Nichts vormachen konnte.

Abrupt blieb der Prinz von Sturmwind stehen und sah seine beste Freundin einfach nur an. Magnolia war nun ebenfalls stehengeblieben und ging anschließend auf Anduin zu bis sie dicht vor ihm Halt machte. Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hände in Ihre, sah tief in seine blauen Augen und sagte besorgt: „Du kannst mir alles anvertrauen, Andu. Du weißt ich bin _immer_ für dich da."

Ihre Worte machten das alles nicht besser und als seine Hände in Ihren lagen entfachte sich erneut dieses herrliche Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Ein angenehmer Schauer floss über seinen Rücken und er war sehr stark dazu verleitet Magnolia einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen und ihr einen Kuss zu stehlen. Doch Anduin widerstand dem Drang ein weiteres Mal, drückte sanft ihre Hände und begann leicht zu lächeln. „Ich weiß, Mag. Dafür bin ich dir auch sehr dankbar, aber auch du kannst mir die Angst vor der Zukunft nicht nehmen.", begann er mit der Wahrheit und wählte schließlich eine Notlüge um fortzufahren: „Ich bin über die Zukunft von uns allen besorgt. Für den Moment herrscht Frieden, doch wie lange wird dieser noch halten?"

Der Zeigefinger seiner besten Freundin auf seinen Lippen brachte den Prinzen zum Schweigen und ließ seine Augen überrascht weiten. Ein heißer Stromstoß durchzuckte seinen Körper und er fühlte sich der zuckersüßen Versuchung viel zu nahe. „Vergiss deine Sorgen über die Zukunft. Lass uns gemeinsam das Hier und Jetzt genießen, denn wenn der Krieg ein weiteres Mal über Azeroth einbricht, ist es ungewiss ob wir eine solch schöne Zeit ein zweites Mal erleben dürfen. Wir sollten dankbar sein, dass der Kataklysmus uns nicht damals schon gänzlich ins Verderben gestürzt hat.", antwortete sie mit leiser und doch aufrichtiger Stimme, sah in Anduins strahlend blaue Augen und schenkte ihm einen aufmunternden Blick.

Der Prinz von Sturmwind hatte ihren Worten zwar gelauscht, doch kreisten seine Gedanken gerade nur um Magnolia und ihre vollen Lippen. _Wie sie wohl schmecken würden? Ob der Moment des ersten Kusses wirklich so magisch war, wie man es sich erzählte?_ Ganz gleich wie die Antworten am Ende sein mochten, für Anduin stand fest dass die betörende Magie der ersten großen Liebe ihn vollkommen eingehüllt hatte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand zurück in Seine, sah warm in ihre hellbraunen Augen und atmete tief durch.

Es war beinahe gänzlich dunkel im Wald geworden und nur die Lichter vom Holzfällerlager spendeten von Weitem noch genug Helligkeit, während die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne bereits so spärlich geworden waren, dass sie ihren Weg kaum noch durch das dichte Blätterdach fanden.

Lange hatte Anduin seine beste Freundin wortlos betrachtet und sich ihrer Schönheit träumend hingegeben, doch nun war er aus seiner Starre wiedererwacht. Allerdings übernahm nun nicht wieder sein Verstand die Führung seiner Glieder, sondern _sein Herz_. Ganz automatisch zog er Magnolia in seine Arme und hielt ihren schlanken Körper an sich gedrückt, während sie ihn verblüfft ansah und ihre Wangen schlagartig hochrot wurden. Die Umarmung schien Magnolia kein Unbehagen zu bereiten, denn sie machte keine Anstalten sich wieder von ihm zu lösen. Im Gegenteil. Magnolia legte ihre Arme sogar um ihn und drückte ihren Körper so noch etwas mehr an Seinen.

In der Brust des Prinzen machte sein Herz einen gewaltigen Hüpfer, als sie dies tat. Er wurde nun in seiner Hoffnung beflügelt, dass seine beste Freundin ebenso tiefe Gefühle für ihn hatte. Ein glückliches Lächeln schlich sich auf Anduins Gesicht, während er Magnolia so hielt und in ihre Augen sah. Langsam und doch stetig kam er ihrem Gesicht mit Seinem näher und war bereit sich dieser Magie mit ihr vollkommen hinzugeben. „Du hast Recht, Mag, wir sollten die gemeinsame Zeit genießen.", flüsterte er in die abendliche Stille hinein und beobachtete wie auch Magnolia glücklich zu lächeln begann. Leicht nickte sie auf seine Worte hin und kam ihm etwas mit ihrem Gesicht entgegen. Oder bildete Anduin sich das vor lauter Liebe und der Sehnsucht nach ihrer Erwiderung nur ein?

Zärtlich streifte ihr warmer Atem sein Gesicht und in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er sich das _nicht_ einbildete. Nein! Magnolia schien tatsächlich genau dieselben Empfindungen zu haben. Eine unbändige Euphorie durchfuhr Sturmwinds Prinz und er schickte in Gedanken eine Danksagung zum Licht. Nur noch wenige Millimeter und er würde diese Magie des ersten Kusses mit seiner geliebten Magnolia teilen.

Plötzlich erklang in der Nähe ein bedrohliches Brüllen, woraufhin die Beiden entsetzt zusammenführen und mit panischen Blicken in die Richtung sahen, woher das Geräusch kam. Der Zauber des ersehnten Momentes war zerstört und jegliches gute Gefühl war der Angst gewichen. Noch immer in der Umarmung verharrend starrten Anduin und Magnolia in die Richtung und hörten dieses Brüllen ein weiteres Mal. Ein leiseres und weniger furchteinflößendes Brüllen folgte auf diesem.

Sturmwinds Prinz viel ein Stein vom Herzen, denn nun erkannte er die Laute ganz deutlich und ein interessanter Gedanke pflanzte sich in seinem Kopf. Ein breites Grinsen erhellte nun Anduins Züge, woraufhin er sich von Magnolia gänzlich löste und an ihr vorbeiging. Sofort griff diese nach seiner Hand und wollte ihn aufhalten, wobei sie ängstlich wisperte: „Anduin, was hast du vor? Bleib hier." Weiterhin grinsend drehte er sich zu seiner besten Freundin um, legte den Kopf schief, griff fest nach ihrer Hand und sagte freundlich zu ihr: „Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich will dir nur etwas zeigen."

In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Skepsis wieder und ihr ängstlicher Blick war noch immer nicht gewichen. „Du willst mich in die Richtung bringen aus der dieses furchtbare Brüllen kam.", gab sie erschrocken von sich und sah Anduin nun anklagend an. Dieser begann amüsiert zu lachen, zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt nun mit sich in die besagte Richtung und versprach ihr: „Es wird schon nichts passieren."

„Es soll ja was passieren, aber nichts Gefährliches.", erwiderte Magnolia nun wieder etwas gefasster und sogar ein wenig frech, woraufhin Anduin erneut leise auflachen musste. Der kleine Fußmarsch war schnell hinter die Beiden gebracht und man hörte ein leises Knurren und dasselbe leisere Brüllen nun deutlich näherkommen, wobei es eher einem Quäken als einem Brüllen glich. Versteckt an einem Baum zog Anduin seine beste Freundin zu sich und schaute mit ihr gemeinsam zu den Wesen die diese Geräusche verursacht hatten. Zu diesem Augenblick hatten die tiefblauen Augen von Anduin auf Magnolias Gesicht geruht und Genugtuung und Freude breiteten sich in seinem Körper aus, als er beobachtete wie ihr Gesicht erstrahlte und sie mit einem Lächeln zu den Wesen sah. „ _Bären_...", flüsterte sie überwältigt und nur für den Prinzen hörbar, ehe sie ihn überglücklich ansah.

Lächelnd nickte er ihr zu, sah weiterhin in ihr Gesicht und erwiderte im Flüsterton: „Ich hatte dir damals versprochen, dass ich dir eines Tages einen Bären zeige und nun ist es sogar eine Bärenfamilie." Anschließend sahen Beide zu der Bärenmutter die ihre drei spielenden Jungen mit gemütlichen Schritten in das dichtere Dickicht führte. Die Kleinen tollten herum, rauften miteinander und schienen bei bester Laune zu sein, während sie versuchten ihrer Mutter zu folgen.

Mit einem verträumten Blick sah Magnolia ihnen zu, lehnte sich dabei an ihren besten Freund und seufzte leise auf. Der Prinz von Sturmwind legte bei dieser Geste den Arm um ihre Schultern, hielt sie so sachte an sich gedrückt und strich fast unmerklich mit dem Daumen über ihre Schulter. Wieder kribbelte es warm in Anduins Bauch und ein wohliges Gefühl umschloss sein Inneres, während er Magnolia so nah war. Sein Herz flatterte, wenn er an den Moment dachte in dem sich ihre Lippen beinahe berührt hätten. Ein wenig verfluchte er diese Unterbrechung und doch dankte er dem Licht dafür, da er so sein Versprechen einlösen konnte und Magnolia in diesem Augenblick ungeniert so halten durfte.

Schließlich war die kleine Bärenfamilie verschwunden und so wie Anduin feststellte war auch das Sonnenlicht der tintenschwarzen Nacht gewichen. Nur der Mond schickte sein silbriges Licht zwischen die Blätter und erhellte an einigen Stellen spärlich den Wald von Elwynn. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie zurück nach Sturmwind ritten, bevor Varian einen Suchtrupp los schickte um Anduin zu suchen. Die übervorsichtige Art von Varian war zum Glück nicht mehr so ausgeprägt wie vor der Abreise nach Pandaria, doch er war immer noch sehr auf seinen Sohn, dessen Zukunft und dessen Wohlbefinden, bedacht.

Warme und sanfte Haut berührte die Wange des Prinzen und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Sofort sah er zu seiner besten Freundin, welche ihm gerade einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht hatte. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln löste sie sich vollständig von Anduin und sagte lieblich zu ihm: „Hab tausend Dank dafür, Andu."

„Es war mir eine Ehre mein Versprechen einlösen zu können, Mag.", hatte er aufrichtig geantwortet, als er aus seiner Starre über den Kuss erwacht war und ihr ein sanftmütiges Lächeln geschenkt hatte.

Magnolia wandte sich, noch immer schmunzelnd, von ihm ab und ging zurück Richtung Holzfällerlager. Ihm war bewusst, dass auch sie Varians Art kannte und sie wollte offenbar genauso wenig Ärger riskieren wie er. Das Mondlicht schien fleckig durch die Blätter und doch warf es einen zauberhaften Schein auf seine beste Freundin, woraufhin sein Herz schneller zu klopfen begann und er ihr nur zu gern ein weiteres Mal so nah sein wollte wie vor so vielen Minuten. Er wollte ihre Lippen kosten, sie fest im Arm halten und die Magie der Liebe mit ihr gemeinsam erleben. Inständig hoffte er auf eine zweite Chance, als er ihr folgte und sich mit ihr gemeinsam auf den Rückweg durch den Wald machte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	4. Im Schein des Mondes

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Schweigend liefen Magnolia und Anduin nebeneinander her und wurden dabei von den leisen Geräuschen des Waldes und dem rascheln der Blätter, welches der Wind in den Wipfeln verursachte, begleitet. Immer wieder warf der Prinz von Sturmwind seiner besten Freundin Seitenblicke zu und wartete dabei auf den passenden Augenblick. Er wollte noch nicht zurück nach Sturmwind. _Nicht ohne ihre Lippen gekostet und ihr seine tiefen Gefühle gestanden zu haben._

Das Rauschen der Zwillingswasserfälle vom Steinhügelsee erregte Magnolias Aufmerksamkeit, als sie an diesen vorbeikamen. Mit ruhigen Blick auf diese gerichtet blieb sie stehen und atmete tief durch. Über die Schulter sah sie freundlich zu Anduin und sagte vergnügt zu ihm: „Ich möchte etwas trinken. Begleitest du mich zum Ufer? Nicht dass ich in den Bach falle."

Auf ihre Worte hin musste Anduin leise lachen und stellte sich bildlich vor wie Magnolia das Gleichgewicht verlor und in den Bach plumpste. Anschließend nickte er ihr zu und antwortete neckend: „Ich begleite dich gern, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich eine wirkliche Hilfe sein werde." Frech hob er eine seiner goldenen Brauen und grinste sie schelmisch an, woraufhin Magnolia ihn prüfend betrachtete. Sie zuckte mit einer Schulter, begann zu schmunzeln und erwiderte neckisch: „Wenn du mir nicht hilfst, dann reiß ich dich mit in den Bach."

Keck streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus und zwinkerte ihm zu, ehe sie sich umwandte und zum Bach ging. Kurz darauf stoppte sie am Ufer des Baches, beugte sich etwas vor und hielt die Hand unter den Wasserfall. Sturmwinds Prinz war an ihre Seite getreten und hatte sie dabei beobachtete wie sie ein paar Mal frisches Wasser abgeschöpft und getrunken hatte. Seine klaren Augen wanderten über den Körper seiner besten Freundin, betrachteten ihr welliges Haar und hielten bei ihrem jungen Gesicht inne. Dadurch, dass um den Steinhügelsee und seinem Bach die Bäume lediglich an vereinzelten Stellen das Ufer zierten, konnte der Mond Magnolia gänzlich in seinen herrlichen Silberschein hüllen.

In Anduins Bauch begann es wohlig zu kribbeln und erneut stieg diese, beinahe quälende, Sehnsucht nach ihrer Nähe in ihm auf. Er wollte ihr nur zu gern so nah wie möglich sein, ihr Liebeschwüre zu flüstern und ihr versprechen für immer an ihrer Seite zu sein. Anduin spürte erneut dieses Stechen in seiner Brust und den Ärger darüber, dass der Schwarzdrachenprinz seine wahren Gefühle als Erster erkannt hatte. Leicht ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und erinnerte sich für ein paar Herzschläge daran, dass Furorion sogar versucht hatte Magnolia zu umgarnen. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag und er begriff, dass Furorion dies nur getan hatte, um Anduin mit seinen Gefühlen zu ärgern.

Kühles Bachwasser traf Anduin im Gesicht, woraufhin er ins Hier und Jetzt zurück katapultiert wurde. Sein erschrockenes Gesicht ruhte auf Magnolia, die ihn mit einem tadelnden Blick bedachte. „Ich weiß, Nachdenken macht dir in letzter Zeit ungemein Spaß. Aber mach das, wenn du alleine bist.", gab sie frech von sich, grinselte ihn einen Augenblick später an und spritzte erneut mit dem Bachwasser nach ihm.

Schützend hob Anduin seine Hände, lachte vergnügt auf und sagte entschuldigend: „Verzeih, ich werde mich zusammenreißen." Doch seine beste Freundin hörte nicht auf ihn nass zu spritzen und Anduin erkannte das ihm nichts anderes übrigblieb, als sich zu wehren. So trat er rasch an den Bach heran und spritzte nun auch mit dem Wasser nach ihr, woraufhin ihr glockenhelles Lachen erklang. Sie tänzelte leichtfüßig durch das seichte Bachwasser und spritzte Anduin erneut nass.

Ungeachtet ihres Kleides, welches am Saum bereits ganz durchnässt war, erlaubte Magnolia sich den Spaß mit ihrem besten Freund wie damals, als sie noch Kinder waren, im Bach zu spielen und ihn zu triezen. Voller Freude ging Anduin auf dieses Spiel ein, lief nun selbst in das Wasser und tat es seiner besten Freundin gleich. Beide jagten sich förmlich durch den seichten Bach und gelangten so, ohne es wirklich zu merken, zur Gabelung des Bachs. Von hier an wurde dieser wieder eins und floss den Abhang hinunter bis zur Grenze vom Dämmerwald.

Im knietiefen Wasser standen sich Anduin und Magnolia schließlich gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen. Das Lachen war erloschen, doch das Lächeln zierte noch immer die Gesichter der Beiden, wobei Anduins eher aus Zuneigung als aus Spaß entstanden war. Sein Herz pochte deutlich spürbar in seiner Brust und ein wohliger Schauer floss über seinen Rücken. Seine Augen ruhten auf seiner besten Freundin und ließ ihre Schönheit auf sich wirken. Für viele mochte sie nur eine einfache Zofe, ein einfaches Mädchen sein ohne jegliche Besonderheit im Aussehen oder in ihren Fähigkeiten.

Doch für Anduin war Magnolia das _schönste_ Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte. Selbst die Anmut und Schönheit von Tyrande Wisperwind war im Vergleich zu ihrer nichts. Magnolia strahlte so viel mehr für Sturmwinds Prinz aus, dass er es nicht einmal in Worte fassen konnte. Er wusste nur dass Magnolia ihm endlos guttat und dass er sich bei ihr so geben konnte wie er war. Etikette und sein adeliger Status waren ihr _nie_ wichtig gewesen. Sie war für Anduin etwas ganz Besonderes, weshalb er sie dies nur zu gern wissen lassen wollte.

Seinen ganzen Mut nahm er aus diesem Grund nun zusammen, trat näher auf sie zu und ließ den Augenkontakt dabei nicht abreißen. Wortlos blieb er vor ihr stehen, atmete tief durch und betrachtete sie in des Mondes Schein. Bildhübsch wie seine beste Freundin für ihn war stand sie vor ihm und blickte zu ihm auf. Eine feuchte Strähne hing in ihrem Gesicht und verdeckte ein wenig ihr so makelloses Gesicht, wie Anduin es immer empfand.

Langsam hob er seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht, nahm die Strähne zwischen seine Finger und legte ihr diese zärtlich hinter das Ohr. Bei seiner beinahe unmerklichen Berührung konnte er spüren wie ihr schlanker Körper erschauderte und ein liebliches Lächeln zierte im Anschluss ihre vollen Lippen. Mutig wie er in diesem Moment war legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille, ließ seine Hand an ihrem Rücken ruhen und zog sie anschließend in seine Arme.

Magnolias Blick wurde überraschter, doch das Lächeln schwand in keiner Sekunde von ihrem Gesicht. Anduin glaubte sogar ein glückliches Funkeln in ihren hellbraunen Augen zu erkennen und als sie ihre Arme um seine Schultern legte glaubte er noch fester daran. Sein Herz schlug kräftig gegen seinen Brustkorb und er war sich sicher, dass seine beste Freundin es hören konnte. Aufregung begann sich in seinen Körper zu schleichen, paarte sich dort mit seiner Zuneigung und mutierte zur Vorfreude.

Seinen anderen Arm legte er um ihre Schulter und strich mit seinen Händen durch ihr feuchtes Haar, in diesem Augenblick bedurfte es keiner Worte um zu verstehen, dass Beide dasselbe füreinander empfanden. Diese Tatsache ließ eine gewaltige Euphorie in Anduin explodieren und sein Kopf begann ihm vor Glückseligkeit zu schwirren.

Jetzt wollte er nur noch eines tun. Der Prinz von Sturmwind wollte seiner geliebte Magnolia den _ersten Kuss_ stehlen und mit ihr endlich die Magie der Liebe erleben. Erneut sammelte er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und beugte sich langsam zu ihr nach vorne. Sanftmütig dreinblickend verstand Magnolia wortlos was ihr bester Freund vor hatte und tat ihm den Gefallen ihm ein wenig entgegen zu kommen.

Nur einen Herzschlag später verschloss Anduin ihre butterweichen Lippen mit Seinen und hatte das Gefühl dass in seinem Bauch Millionen von Schmetterlingen ihre Flügel ausgebreitet hatten und herum flogen. Dazu gesellte sich ein elektrifiziertes Gefühl, welches ihm ganz heiß werden ließ. Augenblicklich legte er seine Arme enger um sie und bemerkte wie sie sich wohlig an ihn schmiegte. Die Erleichterung über diese Bestätigung ließ Anduin beinahe schwindelig werden und er bedankte sich tausendfach beim Licht, dass Magnolia seine Liebe erwiderte. Aus einem anderen Grund hätte sie diesen Kuss wohl kaum erwidert und würde sich so in seine Arme kuscheln.

Sanft und doch einnehmender küsste er Magnolia, strich über ihren Rücken und hielt sie dabei fest in seinen Armen. Genau so liebevoll erwiderte sie diesen Kuss, strich über seine Schultern und ließ ihre filigranen Finger mit seinem goldenen Haar spielen. Die Augen hatte sowohl Anduin als auch Magnolia genussvoll geschlossen, während sie einander so hielten und sich das aller erste Mal küssten. Es war als hätte die Zeit selbst den Atem für sie angehalten, um ihre Liebe so zu besiegeln und sich vollkommen ungeniert so nah sein zu können.

Im Schutze der Dunkelheit und hier, tief im Wald von Elwynn, versteckt waren die Einzigen Zeugen die Elemente und die einheimischen Tiere. Es gab niemand der sie hätte stören können und dies schienen Beide vollkommen auszukosten, denn der innige Kuss hielt noch immer an.

Es war für Anduin beinahe unmöglich sich von ihren köstlichen Lippen zu trennen und auch war es ein wenig die Furcht vor dem was vor ihnen lag. Am liebsten hätte er für immer hier im Bach mit ihr gestanden, sie festgehalten und ihre Lippen für sich beansprucht. _Nie wieder_ wollte Anduin auch nur wenige Stunden von ihr getrennt sein.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hatten Beide so im silbrigen Licht des Mondes gestanden und sich liebevoll geküsst. Es war schlussendlich doch Anduin gewesen der die Lippen seiner geliebten Magnolia wieder frei gegeben hatte, nur um ihr anschließend in die Augen zu schauen. Mit einem überglücklichen Lächeln und vor Freude strahlenden Augen sah sie in sein Gesicht, strich über seinen Hinterkopf und seufzte verliebt auf. Sturmwinds Prinz begann nun ebenfalls voller Glückseligkeit zu lächeln, streichelte zärtlich über ihre Wange und sah ihr in die Augen, ehe er mit sanfter Stimme die Stille durchbrach: „ _Ich liebe dich, Magnolia._ "

Auf sein Geständnis hin füllten sich Magnolias Augen mit Tränen und für einen Augenblick hatte Anduin gedacht er hätte alles falsch gemacht. Rasch bemerkte er jedoch, dass sein Geständnis sie vor Freude so reagieren ließ und sie dermaßen davon ergriffen war, dass es ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. In diesem Moment begann er sich zu fragen wie lange sie schon so für ihn fühlte, wenn sie so reagierte. Tief atmete Magnolia durch, blinzelte die Tränen zurück und flüsterte ihm glücklich zu: „ _Ich liebe dich auch, Anduin._ "

Liebevoll schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme, bettete ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und ließ zu, dass er seinen Kopf an ihren lehnte. Zärtlich und auch beruhigend streichelte er über ihren Rücken und hörte sie wispern: „Du machst mich _endlos_ glücklich." Zufrieden lächelte Anduin über ihre Worte, hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und raunte ihr zu: „Du mich auch, Mag. Ich war in Sorge du könntest nicht so fühlen wie ich für dich, doch diese Bedenken waren vollkommen töricht."

„In der Tat, das waren sie. Ich hege schon seit einer langen Zeit tiefe Gefühle für dich, Andu. Schon seit dem Kataklysmus und darüber hinaus. Ich habe es mir nur nie getraut es dir zu sagen. Im Grunde hatte ich dieselben Bedenken wie du.", entgegnete sie leise und ließ immer wieder sein goldenes Haar durch ihre Finger streichen. Ihre Worte ließen ihm ganz warm ums Herz werden und doch machten sie ihn auch ein wenig traurig. Offensichtlich hatten Beide viel zu viel Zeit damit verbracht sich über ihre Gefühle im Klaren zu werden und mit sich zu hadern, ob das Aussprechen eben dieser das Richtige war. Immerhin hatte Anduin im Laufe der letzten Wochen begriffen, dass auch er, seit dem Kataklysmus und vielleicht sogar noch länger, tiefe Empfindungen für Magnolia hatte. Vermutlich war ihre Liebe für einander schon _immer_ dagewesen und doch hatte Anduin es so lange nicht realisiert.

Nun konnten sie jedoch glücklich werden und für immer zusammen sein, zumindest war das Anduins sehnlichster Wunsch und er ging davon aus, dass Magnolia denselben hegte. „Außerdem bin ich nicht adelig und nur eine Zofe. Was hätte dein Vater dazu gesagt?", fragte sie leise in die Stille der Nacht hinein, ehe sie ihren Kopf abrupt hob um Anduin in die Augen zu schauen. Magnolias Blick wurde sorgenvoller und sie fragte beinahe panisch: „Was _wird_ dein Vater dazu sagen, Andu?"

Das war eine berechtigte Frage. Der Blick des Prinzen wurde ernster und doch lag etwas Beruhigendes in seinen tiefblauen Augen, während er sachte über ihre Wange streichelte. „Erstmal wird er gar nichts dazu sagen. Bis lang kennt nur der Wald von Elwynn unser Geheimnis und ich finde wir sollten dies noch ein wenig auskosten.", erklärte Sturmwinds Prinz in einem liebevollen Ton seiner Geliebten, sah dabei in ihre Augen und schenkte ihr kurz darauf ein aufrichtiges Lächeln.

„Er wird es erfahren, so wie das ganze Königreich es noch früh genug erfahren wird. Nur für den Moment möchte ich diese Ruhe vor dem Sturm mit dir genießen, Mag. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass wir unsere Zweisamkeit gut versteckt ausleben können.", hatte Anduin hinzugefügt und ihm war bewusst, dass Magnolia sich genauso vor Varians Reaktion fürchtete wie er selbst es tat. Sein Vater war unberechenbar und streng, weshalb er nicht davon ausging, dass Varian sie mit offenen Armen empfangen würde.

Erleichtert atmete Magnolia auf, begann wieder zu lächeln und fragte ihn hoffnungsvoll: „Dann haben wir noch Zeit bevor wir uns der Reaktion deines Vaters stellen müssen?" Mit dieser Frage bestätigte sich für Anduin was er bereits wusste. Er nickte ihr zu, zog sie wieder nah an seinen Körper und raunte ihr liebevoll zu: „Die haben wir und so lange uns Niemand entdeckt sogar bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Natürlich war es nicht klug diese Liebschaft für immer geheim zu halten und das wäre auch nicht realisierbar gewesen, doch für den Augenblick erschien es Anduin als das Beste. Sein Vater würde früh genug hinter das Geheimnis von Magnolia und ihm kommen, doch bis dahin würde es noch einige Zeit dauern. Für Sturmwinds Prinz war es nun erstmal das Wichtigste, dass er mit seiner geliebten Magnolia diese frische Liebe genießen konnte.

Eine sanfte Brise zog über die zwei Verliebten hinweg, woraufhin Anduin spürte wie Magnolia leicht fröstelte. „Lass uns zurückgehen und die Pferde holen.", flüsterte der Prinz von Sturmwind ihr sanft zu. Dankbar blickte sie ihren Liebsten an, nickte leicht und wollte sich gerade von ihm lösen, als er sie ein letztes Mal fest an sich zog. Liebevoll hob er ihren Kopf mit dem Zeigefinger unter dem Kinn leicht an und verschloss für diesen Augenblick ein letztes Mal ihren Lippen mit Seinen.

Erneut spürte er diese wundervolle Glückseligkeit durch seinen Körper fließen und auch wie die Schmetterlinge freudig in seinem Bauch umherschwirrten. Nur ein paar Herzschläge später löste er den Kuss wieder, sah verliebt in ihre Augen und entließ sie, wenn auch sehr widerwillig, aus seiner Umarmung. Gemeinsam und die Hand des jeweils anderen haltend verließen sie den Bach. Langsamen Schrittes schlenderten die zwei Verliebten durch den Wald von Elwynn zurück zum Holzfällerlager, um dort wieder als beste Freunde aufzutauchen und mit diesem Schein zurück nach Sturmwind zu reiten.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	5. Verrat!

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Vor den Augen des Volkes, der Wachen und seines Vaters blieb die Liebschaft zwischen Anduin und Magnolia lange Zeit ein Geheimnis, das nur der Wald von Elwynn kannte. Sorgfältig achteten die zwei Verliebten darauf vor den unwissenden Augen nach wie vor die besten Freunde zu mimen die sie früher waren. Dass aus den einstigen besten Freunde glückliche Liebende geworden waren, ahnte bis lang noch niemand und es war ihnen nur Recht.

Noch immer fürchteten sie sich vor der Reaktion des Königs und Anduin fürchtete, dass er zu drastischen Mitteln greifen könnte. Sein Vater besaß die Macht alles zu tun was er für richtig hielt und wenn er es als richtig erachten würde sie zu trennen, dann würde er dies auch befehligen. Seine Wachen würden den Befehl ausüben _ohne_ seine Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen oder zu hinterfragen wie es Anduin und Magnolia dabei ginge.

Aus dieser Furcht heraus behielten sie schon seit einigen Wochen diese Liebe für sich und frönten ihr nur versteckt im Dickicht des Waldes oder ganz selten im Schloss, wenn keine Menschenseele in der Nähe war.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Gedanken schwirrten wie Bienen in einem Schwarm durch seinen Kopf und er konnte sich wie so oft nicht gegen diese wehren. Nach wochenlanger Geheimhaltung seiner Liebe zu Magnolia war er es allmählich leid sich mit ihr vor allem und jedem zu verstecken. Sicher so entgingen sie der Reaktion seines Vaters, aber das war im Grunde nur etwas das sie auf diese Art und Weise hinauszögerten. Etwas das am Ende _unvermeidlich_ war.

Außerdem wollte Anduin ganz Azeroth wissen lassen, dass er mit seiner geliebten Magnolia liiert war und dass sie an _seine Seite_ gehörte. Ebenso sollte jeder Mann und jede Frau wissen, dass auch er einzig und allein Magnolia bestimmt war. Das Versteckspiel musste ein Ende haben, doch er wollte das erst noch einmal mit seiner Liebsten besprechen. Nicht dass Beide wirklich eine Wahl hätten, doch er wollte vorher noch einmal ihre Meinung dazu hören und wissen, ob sie bereit für den nächsten Schritt war.

Plötzlich schlangen sich von hinten zwei weiche Arme um seinen Bauch und er spürte die wohlgeformte Gestalt seiner Geliebten an seiner Kehrseite. Ihren Kopf hatte sie an seine Schulter gebettet und leise zu ihm geflüstert: „Hallo, Andu." Sein Gesicht erhellte sich schlagartig und ein sanftes Lächeln zierte seine jungen Züge, während in seinem Körper Entspannung und Freude Einzug erhielten.

Anduin legte seine Hände auf Ihre, streichelte mit den Fingern über ihre Unterarme und ihre Handrücken, während er verliebt raunte: „Guten Tag, Mag." Deutlich spürte er wie seine Geliebte den Kopf leicht reckte und ihr Kinn ein wenig auf seine Schulter lehnte, woraufhin er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung wandte. Sie lächelte voller Wärme, sah ihn glücklich aus ihren hellbraunen Augen heraus an und fragte ihn lieblich: „Wie kommt es, dass mein geliebter Prinz schon viel früher hier ist als ich? Normalerweise lässt du mich doch warten."

In der Tat, heute war Anduin wirklich viel früher am vereinbarten Ort gewesen und sie hatte Recht mit dem was sie sagte. In der Regel ließ er sie warten, wenn auch nur aus dem Grund, dass er jedes Mal akribisch darauf achtete, dass er nicht gesehen wurde. Er wandte seinen Blick von Magnolia ab und ließ seine tiefblauen Augen über den Kristallsee schweifen. Die warmen Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne ließen das Wasser funkeln und die angenehm milde Brise ließ die Blätter der Bäume leise rascheln.

„Andu? Was überlegst du?", erklang die besorgte Stimme seiner Geliebten, woraufhin er leicht zusammenzuckte und sich fragte wie lange er schon wieder seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte. Einen Augenblick später löste er sich aus Magnolias Umarmung, wandte sich gänzlich zu ihr um und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Fernab von Sturmwind und Goldhain wusste er, dass er sie so halten konnte ohne Verdacht bei jemanden zu erregen.

Liebevoll streichelte er über ihren Hinterkopf, hielt die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief durch, während er deutlich spürte wie Magnolia sich in seine Arme schmiegte und über seinen Rücken streichelte. „Ich bin das Versteckspiel leid, meine Wilddornrose.", begann er mit gequälter Stimme und verfluchte seine Stimme nur einen Wimpernschlag später. Anduin wollte nicht wie ein leidendes Kind klingen, doch das tat er und in gewisser Weise war er das sogar. Er wollte mit Magnolia glücklich werden und das ganz offiziell, doch stattdessen lebte er dieses Versteckspiel mit ihr. Das war kein Zustand den er noch länger ertrug.

Sturmwinds Prinz wollte seine Liebste zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit ungeniert berühren können. Er sehnte sich nach der Akzeptanz dieser Liebe, weshalb sein Entschluss mit seinem Vater zu sprechen sich noch viel mehr festigte. Noch immer hielt Anduin seine Geliebte fest im Arm, strich durch ihr weiches Haar und fuhr leise fort: „Ich bin es leid dich und unsere Liebe verstecken zu müssen. Ich will _für immer_ mit dir zusammen sein, Mag, ganz gleich welche Konsequenz das mit sich zieht. Ich liebe dich und das soll mein Vater, ganz Azeroth, akzeptieren."

Magnolia hatte seinen Worten die ganze Zeit stillschweigend und in seine Arme gekuschelt gelauscht, während sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen kleine Muster auf seine Schulterblätter zeichnete. Für Anduin fühlte es sich an als würden Stunden vergehen, ehe sie ihm ihre Meinung dazu in einem sanften Ton mitteilte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Andu. Genau wie du bin ich das Versteckspiel leid und bete jeden Tag zum Licht, dass der Tag an dem wir fortan für immer unbekümmert zusammen sein können bald kommt. So sehr wir uns vor diesem Tag auch gefürchtet haben, aber es wird Zeit das er die Wahrheit über uns erfährt."

Sie löste sich ein wenig von ihm, jedoch nur soweit, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Es war ein zuversichtliches Lächeln das sie ihrem Geliebten schenkte und ihm dabei zärtlich über die Wange streichelte. „Egal wie er darauf reagiert, _unsere Liebe ist stärker_ als jedes Urteil dieser Welt.", hauchte sie voller Überzeugung, sah dabei tief in seine Augen und hoffte augenscheinlich darauf ihn mit ihren Worten zu erheitern.

Tatsächlich schaffte sie es den Glauben an das gute Ende dieser Situation in ihm zu wecken und ein liebevolles Lächeln zierte nun seine Lippen. Seine Augen leuchten voller Entschlossenheit und er nickte seiner Liebsten leicht zu. „Du hast Recht. Egal wie er darüber urteilen mag, wir werden zusammen sein mit oder ohne seinen Segen.", gab er nun viel euphorischer von sich, drückte Magnolia erneut an sich und atmete ihren Duft tief ein. Wie Furorion damals schon festgestellt hatte roch seine Liebste wirklich nach frischen Magnolien und Anduin betrank sich in diesem Moment förmlich an ihrem Duft.

Das Verlangen ihre Lippen mit seinen zu beanspruchen stieg rasant in ihm auf und so nahm er ihr Kinn zärtlich in seine Hand und lenkte ihr Gesicht mit sanfter Gewalt in seine Richtung. Ihm wurde ganz heiß und wie vor jedem Kuss konnte er deutlich sein Herz in seiner Brust klopfen hören. Er hatte nicht gezählt wie oft und wie lange sie sich schon geküsst hatten, doch eins stand fest jeder einzelne Kuss war auf seine Art und Weise für ihn magisch gewesen. Immer wieder hatte er dabei den Zauber der Liebe mit ihr erlebt und er hatte das Gefühl das Tag für Tag seine Liebe zu ihr ins Unermessliche wuchs.

Seine Augen blickten in ihre Hellbraunen, ehe er diese schloss und sich zu ihr vorbeugte. Einen Herzschlag später hatte er ihre Lippen mit Seinen versiegelt und seine Hand von ihrem Kinn in ihre Haare gleiten lassen, woraufhin sie ihre Arme enger um ihn schlang und ihren Körper ein wenig mehr an Seinen presste. Innig und verliebt küsste Anduin die weichen und vollen Lippen seiner Magnolia, während er sie fest in seinen Armen hielt.

Der Wind spielte seine liebliche Melodie in den Wipfeln der Bäume, die Vögel sangen dazu ihre Strophen und das Wasser plätscherte zärtlich im Einklang der Geräuschkulisse vor sich hin, während die zwei Verliebten in dieser Umarmung und sich liebevoll küssend verharrten. Ein weiteres Mal wäre es Anduin nur Recht gewesen, wenn die Zeit den Atem für sie angehalten hätte. Doch das tat sie nie wirklich, auch wenn Beide oft das Gefühl bei ihren Küssen hatten, dass dem so war. So lief die Zeit stetig weiter.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Sonne hatte Anduin zwei Tage, nach ihrem gemeinsamen Entschluss seinen Vater über ihre Liebe aufzuklären, früh geweckt, weshalb er schon vor dem Frühstück gebadet war und aus seinem Fenster hinaus auf die Stadt Sturmwind blickte. Die Sonne tauchte die Stadt in ihr wärmendes und gleißendes Licht, während die ersten Bürger und Stadtwachen bereits geschäftig unterwegs waren. Sein Entschluss stand fest und Magnolia hatte diesem aus vollen Herzen zugestimmt. Heute würde er seinem Vater die ganze Wahrheit über seine Liebe zu Magnolia gestehen. Anduin rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten und hoffte dennoch auf das Beste, wobei der zum Licht bete und auf ein Wunder hoffte. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass sein Vater begeistert darüber sein würde, doch hatte er sich auch in der letzten Zeit sehr positiv verändert. Es war unmöglich vorauszusagen wie Varian darauf reagieren würde, weshalb Anduin nichts anderes übrigblieb, als auf das Beste zu hoffen und dem Licht zu vertrauen.

Erst nach dem Frühstück hatte sich Anduin auf den Weg zu seinem Vater durch die Gänge gemacht, als er am Eingang der Burg vorbeikam und vor diese eine Kutsche bemerkte. Eine Wache hielt die Tür auf, während der Kutscher, ein Worgen, darauf wartete seinen Pferden das Signal zur Abreise zu geben. Schnelle Schritte zu seiner Rechten erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Für einen langen Augenblick setzte sein Herz aus und jegliche Farbe entwich aus seinem Gesicht, wobei ihm ebenfalls die Züge entglitten. Mit weit geöffneten Augen und Mund erkannte er seine geliebte Magnolia die wie eine Strafgefangene von zwei Wachen flankiert, an den Oberarmen gehalten, den Gang entlanggeführt wurde. Wie in Trance nahm Anduin all diese Eindrücke war, während sein Inneres in zwei Teile gerissen wurde. Sein Atem ging langsam und schwer und sein Herzschlag war das Einzige was in seinen Ohren dröhnte, während er spürte wie unbändige Wut und Trauer in seinem Inneren aufpeitschte.

Seine tiefblauen Augen ruhten auf Magnolia die mit hängendem Kopf, rötlich glänzenden Augen und tränenüberströmten Gesicht zwischen den Wachen her schlurfte. Jegliche Lebenslust und Hoffnung schien ihr geraubt worden zu sein, während sie sich ihrem Schicksal ergab und sich zur Kutsche führen ließ.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dauerte der Moment für Anduin bis er sich von seinem Schock erholte und zu den Wachen rief: „Haltet sofort ein!" Diese blieben an der Schwelle zum Eingang abrupt stehen, wandten sich ihrem Prinzen zu und blickten ihn ernst und doch fragend an. Magnolia hatte ebenfalls den Kopf gehoben und Hilfe suchend zu Anduin geschaut. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schmerzte ihn nur noch mehr und am liebsten hätte er das Licht angerufen um eine heilige Nova zu wirken und die Wachen auf diese Weise dazu gebracht von Magnolia abzulassen. Doch seine Vernunft siegte, wie so oft, über seine Emotionen.

Anduins sonst so klare und sanfte Augen waren von Wut und Schmerz gezeichnet, während er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu ging und die Wachen todernst fragte: „Was soll das werden? Was habt ihr mit Magnolia vor?" Eine der Wachen sah nun betrübter drein, warf Magnolia einen Seitenblick zu und seufzte schwer. Die andere Wache sah ebenso bedrückt drein, doch fand dieser seine Stimme schneller als der andere, um zu antworten: „Darüber dürfen wir Euch keine Auskunft geben, Prinz Anduin. Euer Vater hat das angeordnet."

Magnolia sah zu ihrem geliebten Prinzen, schluchzte leise auf und wisperte ihm mit tränenerstickter Stimme zu: „Man hat uns verraten." Sein Magen drehte sich, als sie diese Worte aussprach und ein unglaublicher Zorn entflammte in seiner Brust. Sturmwinds Prinz schwor sich die Wache oder den Spion, wer auch immer sie verraten hatte, zu finden und zur Rede zu stellen. Oberste Priorität hatte jedoch die Befreiung seiner Liebsten und das anschließende Gespräch mit Varian.

„Ich befehle Euch sie sofort frei zu lassen.", knurrte der Prinz erzürnt, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und bedachte beide Wachen zu gleichen Teilen mit ernsten Blicken. Die Wache die ihm eben auch schon geantwortet hatte schüttelte wehmütig den Kopf und sagte bedauernd: „König Wrynn hat angeordnet Eure Befehle zu missachten und nur Seinem Folge zu leisten, falls Ihr euch einmischen solltet. Es tut uns sehr leid, Prinz Anduin."

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Anduin, dass er den Wachen keinen Vorwurf machen konnte, denn sie gehorchten nur dem Befehl seines Vaters. Doch genau ihm _konnte und machte_ er den Vorwurf für das was hier gerade geschah. Er hatte geglaubt sein Vater hatte sich in den Jahren zum Besseren gewandelt, doch nun stellte Anduin traurig fest, dass dies nicht für seinen Sohn galt, sondern nur für seine Diplomatie.

Anduin sah nun todtraurig zu Magnolia, kämpfte mit seinen Tränen und sagte ihr schwörend: „Ich finde dich, Mag. Ganz gleich wo er dich hinbringen lässt, meine Wilddornrose." Ein leichtes und hoffnungsvolles Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr verweintes Gesicht und ihre von Pein getränkte Stimme antwortete ihm: „Ich weiß, denn wir werden uns _immer_ wieder finden, mein Lichtblick." Anschließend führten die Wachen Magnolia zur Kutsche, ließen sie einsteigen und gaben kurz darauf dem Kutscher das Signal zur Abfahrt.

Anduins Herz zersprang in diesem Moment in tausend Teile und eine eiskalte Leere umschlang seinen Körper, während heiße Tränen sich ihren Weg über seine sonst so rosigen Wangen bahnten. Wut, Trauer und die grausame Einsamkeit hüllten seine Gedanken vollkommen ein, während er der Kutsche nachblickte bis sie verschwunden war. Sein Herz raste vor Zorn und er wollte jetzt nur noch seinen Vater zur Rede stellen. Rasch trocknete der Prinz von Sturmwind seine Tränen, sah zu der Wache die ihm die Auskünfte gegeben hatte und sprach diese erneut an: „Wo ist mein Vater?"

Die Wache bedachte ihn mit einem gütigen Blick und sagte: „Im Diplomatenzimmer, mein Prinz. Viel Erfolg bei Eurer Suche nach ihr." Erneut brannte der Schmerz über ihren Verlust in seiner Brust und doch war er dankbar über die Worte der Wache. Vielleicht dachte sein Volk wie die Wache über diese Liebe und nur sein Vater war der Einzige der die Dinge anders sah. Wie dem auch sein mochte, Anduin musste nun sofort zu seinem Vater und herausfinden wo er Magnolia hinbringen ließ.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	6. Eigene Entscheidungen

๑⊱ ⊰๑

„Vater!", platzte Anduin unangekündigt und vollkommen außer sich vor Wut in das Diplomatenzimmer. Dort wurde er von dem stechenden Blick Varians begrüßt, welcher allein im Zimmer war. Sturmwinds Prinz trat in dieses ein, hörte wie die Flügeltüren zurück ins Schloss fielen und atmete einmal tief durch. Varian musterte seinen Sohn von Kopf bis Fuß und wandte anschließend den Blick von ihm ab.

„Wie konntest du das tun?", fauchte der, sonst so besonnene, Prinz seinen Vater voller Zorn an und bedachte ihn dabei mit einem ebenso zornerfüllten Blick. Der König von Sturmwind erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, seufzte leise auf und sah seinen Sohn nun milder an. Er ging mit ruhigen Schritten auf Anduin zu und sagte mit gefasster Stimme zu ihm: „Anduin, es ist nur zu deinem Besten-"

„ _Zu meinem Besten_?! In dem du mir weg nimmst, was mir in ganz Azeroth das _Wichtigste_ ist?!", bellte der junge Prinz und unterbrach so seinen Vater, woraufhin dieser für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden über die Reaktion seines Sohnes erschrocken schien. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde sein Blick wieder ein wenig ernster und er versuchte Anduin zu beruhigen: „Magnolia ist nicht die Richtige für dich. Sie ist nur eine Zofe unseres Königshauses. Eine Tochter aus gutem Hause mit einem Adelstitel wäre viel besser für dich geeignet, denn eine solche Frau könnte bei deinen zukünftigen Aufgaben eine bessere Unterstützung sein. Ich mein es doch nur gut mit dir, Anduin."

Die Worte seines Vaters waren nur zusätzlicher Zunder für seine Wut. So viel Engstirnigkeit und dieses widerliche Pochen auf einen Adelstitel, welcher nicht das Geringste über die Person die ihn trug aussagte, machte ihn ganz krank. Wie hatte Anduin auch nur glauben können, dass sein Vater sich ihm gegenüber ändern würde? Er bevormundete ihn noch immer und glaubte er wäre nicht im Stande über sein eigenes Leben zu verfügen.

Hatte es Varian denn nicht gezeigt, dass Anduin reif und bereit genug dafür war sein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, als er sich damals entschied mit Velen zu den Draenei zu gehen? War sein Vater wirklich so blind zu erkennen, dass es Zeit war ihn seine _eigenen Entscheidungen_ treffen zu lassen? Sein Vater mochte vielleicht nicht mehr so überfürsorglich sein wie früher und ließ Anduin nicht mehr rund um die Uhr bewachen, doch sein Glaube über das was gut für ihn war und was nicht hatte sich nicht geändert.

„Du sagst also der Adelstitel ist wichtiger als alles andere?", wollte Sturmwinds Prinz mit bebender Stimme von Varian wissen und schaute ihn dabei noch immer wütend aus seinen tiefblauen Augen an. Erneut seufzte Varian auf, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und erwiderte nun bemüht beschwichtigend: „So war das nicht gemeint, mein Sohn. Es gehört sich nur einfach nicht für einen Prinzen, von so hohem Stellenwert wie du es bist, sich auf eine Zofe einzulassen. Du musst Vorbild für das Volk sein und mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen."

Anduin drohte die Fassung zu verlieren, als er diese Antwort vernahm. Er sollte mit guten Beispiel vorangehen? In diesem Moment begann sich Sturmwinds Prinz zu fragen, ob sein Vater wirklich wusste was er da sagte oder ob er nur verzweifelt versuchte seine Missetat zu rechtfertigen.

„Ich gehe mit dem besten Beispiel voran, nämlich das ich dem Volk und ganz Azeroth zeige, dass wir Adeligen auch _nicht anders_ sind als sie. Wir sind weder besser noch schlechter als jeder andere unseres Volkes. Wir haben genau so Hunger, Durst und sehnen uns nach Liebe. Mein Herz hat _Magnolia_ erwählt, eine einfache Zofe. Mit ihr an meiner Seite werde ich als bestes Beispiel vorangehen, dass Liebe keinen Adelstitel, keinen Unterschied und keine Grenzen kennt.", gab Anduin nun weniger wütend von sich, da die Erinnerung an seine geliebte Magnolia vor seinem geistigen Auge aufflackerte und er daran dachte was sie vorhatten, wenn sie erst einmal offiziell zusammen waren.

Gemeinsam wollten sie Gutes in ganz Azeroth tun, den Bürgern helfen und die Kranken heilen. Jetzt in diesem Moment schien dieses Vorhaben und diese Zukunft so unendlich fern zu sein, weshalb sein Herz schwer wurde und der Schmerz erneut wie Feuer in seiner Brust brannte. Varians Blick war nun wütender geworden, woraufhin er sich dicht vor Anduin stellte und ernst sagte: „Du wirst dich nicht mit ihr zusammentun, Anduin."

„Hör auf über mein Leben zu verfügen wie es dir gefällt, Vater. _Ich bin kein kleiner Junge mehr._ ", blaffte Anduin erneut Varian an und war unglaublich erzürnt über die Anmaßung seines Vaters zu bestimmen wen er zu lieben hatte und wen nicht. Es war sein Leben und ganz alleine seine Entscheidung wem er sein Herz schenkte und wem nicht. Sein Herz hatte sich für seine geliebte Magnolia entschieden und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Deutlich erkannte Anduin die Verblüffung über seine Reaktion in den Augen seines Vaters und es schien als würde er beginnen zu verstehen, dass sein Sohn erwachsen wurde. Ein letztes Mal wollte Varian seine Tat rechtfertigen und sagte hoffnungsvoller zu ihm: „Anduin, bitte, hör mir zu-"

„Nein! Jetzt hörst du mir zu, Vater!", bellte Anduin unwirsch und schnitt seinem Vater so das Wort ab, woraufhin dieser ihn neuerlich ein wenig erschrocken anblickte. Ganz offensichtlich traf Varian gerade die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, dass er den Bogen gänzlich überspannt hatte. Doch schon einen Wimpernschlag später verhärtete sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder.

„Magnolia war seitdem ich denken kann an meiner Seite, als meine beste Freundin. Keine Frau in ganz Azeroth kennt mich so gut wie sie es tut und niemand anderes ist es würdiger mein Herz für sich zu beanspruchen als sie. Es ist mir gleich ob sie eine Zofe, Adelstochter, Bäuerin oder Soldatin ist. _Sie ist meine Geliebte!_ Ich werde mir mein Glück nicht von deinem Wahn, unsere Blutlinie ‚ _rein_ ' zu halten, kaputt machen lassen. Ich bin alt genug, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und meine Entscheidung ist Magnolia als die Meine zu nehmen, mit ihr eine Familie zu gründen und später das Land zu führen. Dabei ist es mir gleich ob mit oder ohne deinen Segen. Ich liebe sie, Vater. Daran wird dein Urteil und dein Versuch uns zu trennen nichts ändern.", sprach Anduin mit eiskalter Stimme und blickte sowohl ernst als auch unterkühlt seinem Vater in die Augen.

Dieser sah ihn schweigend an und Anduin kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut. Varian dachte über die Worte seines Sohnes nach und wirkte sogar ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen. Doch all dies war Sturmwinds Prinz egal, denn er wollte jetzt nur noch wissen wo seine Geliebte hingebracht wurde. „Wo hast du sie hingeschickt, Vater?", erkundigte sich Anduin bemüht ruhig, um nicht wieder lauter zu werden, wie die Augenblicke zuvor.

Langsam und bedächtig wandte Varian sich von seinem Sohn ab, ging mit nachdenklichem Blick zum Fenster und sah hinaus, ehe er monoton sagte: „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Anduin." Der Prinz von Sturmwind zog die Brauen kraus und realisierte schnell, dass sein Vater es ihm einfach nicht sagen wollte. Tief atmete Anduin durch und rang erneut danach nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Er musste jetzt ruhig bleiben und er überlegte rasch wo er sie hätte hinbringen lassen können. Doch das war beinahe unmöglich zu bestimmen wo sie sein könnte, da es in den Östlichen Königreichen viel zu viele Möglichkeiten gab.

Plötzlich ereilte ihn ein Geistesblitz und er wusste was zu tun war. Sein Blick war erneut eiskalt seinem Vater gegenüber und er sagte mit schneidender Kälte in der Stimme: „Schön, du willst es mir also nicht sagen. Dann werde ich eben nach ihr suchen." Augenblicklich wandte Varian sich um, sah seinen Sohn mit einem sonderbaren Blick aus Trauer und Zorn an und erwiderte ruhig: „Du wirst sie nicht finden, Anduin."

„Du irrst dich, Vater. Ich werde Magnolia finden.", entgegnete der Prinz noch immer unterkühlt. Er hatte sich bei seinen Worten umgewandt und war zu den Flügeltüren gegangen. Anduin öffnete diese, blieb stehen und sah noch einmal mit einem ernsten und über alle Maße entschlossenen Blick zu seinem Vater. „ _Ich werde sie immer finden._ ", hatte Anduin voller Überzeugung von sich gegeben, ehe er das Diplomatenzimmer hinter sich und einen bestürzten Varian Wrynn zurückließ.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zurück auf seinem Zimmer war er Minuten lang auf und abgegangen und hatte fieberhaft über seine Möglichkeiten nachgedacht. Varians Worte hatten ihn ein wenig Angst gemacht, dass er seine Geliebte an einen Ort schickte an dem er ihr nicht folgen konnte. Ein Ort der nicht irdisch oder durch Magie zu erreichen war, sondern nur durch den Tod. Augenblicklich schauderte es dem Prinzen von Sturmwind und er schüttelte diese furchtbaren Gedanken ab. Soweit würde Varian nicht gehen.

Dennoch musste er seine geliebte Magnolia irgendwie finden und er wusste auch wer dazu im Stande war sie zu finden, ganz gleich wo sein Vater sie auch hingebracht hatte. Sein Geistesblitz von vorhin ließ ihn automatisch zum Fenster gehen und aus dieses blicken, woraufhin seine strahlendblauen Augen sich auf einen Punkt in der Ferne richteten – _der Magierturm_.

Von dort aus würde er mit der einzigen Person, die dazu im Stande war Magnolia zu finden, Kontakt aufnehmen und sie um ihre Hilfe bitten. Inständig hoffte er auf diese Hilfe, denn es gab niemanden der ihn und sein liebendes Herz besser verstehen würde als diese Person.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	7. Magische Hilfe

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Magierturm angekommen hatte Anduin die dunkle Kapuze von seinem goldenen Haupt zurückgezogen und war auf eine Magierin, eine weißhaarige Gnomin, zugegangen. Ehrfurcht zierte das Gesicht der Gnomin als sie an diesem Mittag Prinz Anduin vor sich erblickte und er sie auch noch ansprach: „Grüße, Magierin. Ich brauche Eure Hilfe."

Die großen und grünen Augen der Magierin waren noch immer voller Ehrfurcht erstarrt, doch als er um ihre Hilfe bat schien sie aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen. Sie brachte die Schriftrollen, welche sie im Arm gehalten hatte, zu einem der vielen Tische und erkundigte sich höflich: „Wie kann ich Euch helfen, Prinz Anduin?" Auf ihre Frage hin seufzte Sturmwinds Prinz missmutig auf, sah bedrückt drein und dachte für einen Augenblick traurig an Magnolia, ehe er mit ernsten Blick zu der Gnomin blickte und ihr antwortete: „Ich muss Kontakt zu Jaina Prachtmeer aufnehmen. Es ist dringend."

Selbstverständlich hätte Anduin auch von der Burg aus, über den üblichen Spiegel, mit Jaina in Kontakt treten können, doch seit dem gestrigen Gespräch mit seinem Vater wurde er kaum aus den Augen gelassen. Dort wäre er also nur Gefahr gelaufen von Varian oder einer Wache belauscht zu werden. Er wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass sein Vater ihn davon abhielt seine Geliebte zu finden. Aus diesem Grund hatte er sich seinen dunkelblauen Umhang übergeworfen, hatte das Schloss heimlich verlassen und war geschickt und unauffällig durch die Stadt gelaufen, um hier im Magierturm nach Hilfe zu suchen.

Die Magierin hatte auf seine Antwort hin besorgt gewirkt und anschließend leicht genickt. „Gut, folgt mir bitte.", gab sie ruhig von sich und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an ihr zu folgen. Sie wandte sich anschließend von ihm ab, ging voran und schob eines der vielen Bücherregale mit magischen Einfluss zur Seite, hinter dem sich ein weiterer Raum mit Büchern, magischen Artefakten und Schriftrollen befand. Diesen durchquerten sie schweigend und die Gnomin öffnete eine hölzerne Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Mit freundlichem Blick bedeutete sie dem Prinzen einzutreten, ehe sie ihm folgte und einen Vorhang, der vor einer Wand hing, aufzog. Dieser gab den Blick auf einen einfachen Spiegel frei. Anduin wusste jedoch zu genau, dass dies nicht nur ein gewöhnlicher Spiegel war, sondern die einzige Möglichkeit mit Jaina in Kontakt zu treten ohne nach Dalaran reisen zu müssen oder einen Brief zu verfassen.

Die grünen Augen der Magierin ruhten kurz prüfend auf Sturmwinds Prinz und sie schien verwundert darüber, dass er keine Fragen stellte. Kurz zuckte sie einer Schulter und meinte feststellend: „Ihr seid mit der Methode vertraut." Auf ihre Frage hin wandte er den Blick zu ihr, nickte leicht und antwortete knapp: „Gewiss."

Ohne eine weitere Frage zu stellen oder eine Aussage zu treffen begann die gnomische Magierin einen kurzen Zauberspruch zu murmeln und das Spiegelbild verzerrte sich. Es wurde leicht hellbläulich und zeigte nun das Arbeitszimmer von Jaina Prachtmeer in der violetten Zitadelle. Anduin hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie die Gnomin den Raum verlassen hatte, während der Spiegel sich gewandelt hatte.

„Anduin!", kam es erfreut von Jaina, als der Zauber vollendet war und die Anführerin der Kirin Tor freundlich lächelnd zu ihrem Gegenüber blickte. Er konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu lächeln, da es ihn jedes Mal freute seine Tante zu sehen. Jaina war nicht wirklich seine Tante oder seine Blutsverwandte, doch sie war ein Mitglied der Familie für Anduin gewesen. „Hallo, Tante Jaina.", sagte er höflich, blickte in die ozeanblauen Augen der Magierin und lächelte sie an. Kurz unterhielten sie sich über Jainas Arbeit bei den Kirin Tor und über die vergangenen Geschehnisse in Pandaria, sowie über Anduins Fortschritte in Bezug auf das Licht.

Jainas Gesichtsausdruck wurde nun jedoch misstrauischer und ganz offensichtlich durchschaute sie den jungen Prinzen bereits. „Du kontaktierst mich doch bestimmt nicht nur für ein nettes Pläuschen oder? Was ist passiert, Anduin?", fragte sie ihr Gegenüber relativ besorgt. Anduin wandte seinen Blick gen Boden, ließ die Schultern hängen und seufzte unglücklich auf.

Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er wie seine Tante ein wenig unruhig wurde und noch besorgter als zuvor schien. „Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an Magnolia, oder?", begann er hoffnungsvoll, sah wieder zu ihr auf und beobachtete wie sie auf seine Frage hin nickte. „Natürlich, sie ist deine beste Freundin, schon seit ihr noch ganz klein wart. Ist ihr etwas zugestoßen?", wollte die Anführerin der Kirin Tor sanft von ihm wissen, legte das weiße Haupt leicht schräg und beobachtete Anduin ganz genau. Sein Herz wurde erneut schwer wie Blei und er spürte wie das schmerzende Feuer des Verlustes ihn wieder drohte zu verglühen. Tief atmete er durch und sah Jaina mit traurigem Blick an. Hoffnung stieg trotz all dem in ihm auf, denn seine Tante hatte Magnolia als seine beste Freundin in Erinnerung behalten und nicht als Zofe. Anduin hoffte, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war und blieb.

„Ja, es ist ihr etwas zugestoßen...", begann Anduin mit Wut geschwellter Stimme und erinnerte sich für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden an das was sein Vater am Vortag getan und gesagt hatte, ehe er fortfuhr, „... Magnolia und ich haben vor einiger Zeit zueinander gefunden und wir hielten diese Liebe bis vor kurzem geheim, da wir nicht wussten wann wir Vater es am besten sagen sollten. Wir wussten Beide, dass er damit nicht einverstanden wäre, wenn ich mich mit ihr liiere. Gestern wollte ich es ihm endlich mitteilen, nach dem sie und ich uns bereit dafür fühlten. Doch irgendjemand schien uns im Wald von Elwynn des Öfteren beobachtet zu haben und hat ihm unser Geheimnis erzählt. Nach dem Frühstück ließ er Magnolia von zwei Wachen zu einer Kutsche bringen und schickte sie von Sturmwind fort, ohne mich oder sie vorher anzuhören. Nur um uns Beide zu trennen." Seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt und sein Körper bebte vor unerbittlichem Zorn, während sein Blick stur auf den Boden vor ihm gerichtet war.

Es kostete Anduin Mühe nicht in Rage zu verfallen, als er seiner Tante davon berichtete wie Varian seine Tat versuchte zu rechtfertigen. Kaum hatte Anduin geendet, atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch um nicht erneut seine Fassung zu verlieren und über seinen Vater zu schimpfen. Ein paar Herzschläge später und mit neuer Hoffnung in den tiefblauen Augen blickte Anduin zu Jaina durch den Spiegel und sagte beinahe bettelnd: „Ich weiß, Tante Jaina, du hast Wichtigeres zu tun, aber kannst du mir helfen sie zu finden? Mit deiner Magie und deinen großartigen Fähigkeiten sollte es für dich doch ein Leichtes sein. Ich bitte dich, vom ganzem Herzen."

Die Anführerin der Kirin Tor blickte todtraurig zu ihrem Neffen, seufzte leise auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. In diesem Moment blieb Anduins Herz stehen und er glaubte ihm wurde der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, doch ihre Worte entspannten ihn sofort wieder und ließen ihn Mut schöpfen: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Varian das getan hat. Er kann doch nicht wirklich der Meinung sein, dass dies der richtige Weg sei." Für einen Augenblick hatte Anduin geglaubt, dass Jaina ihm nicht helfen wollte, doch ihr Kopfschütteln war nur eine Geste der Verständnislosigkeit Varian gegenüber gewesen.

Entschlossen und doch gütig lächelnd bedachte sie Anduin nun durch den Spiegel und fügte hinzu: „Ich werde dir selbstverständlich helfen. Während du sie, wenn ich sie geortet habe, holst werde ich die Zeit nutzen deinem Vater ins Gewissen zu reden. Er kann dich nicht auf ewig einsperren und dich wie einen kleinen Jungen behandeln."

„Ich danke dir...", gab Anduin nun überwältigt von sich, atmete glücklich auf und hoffte, dass seine Tante sie schnell finden würde. „Ich werde sie finden, Anduin, aber das kann einen Moment dauern. Ich melde mich sobald ich sie gefunden habe und kontaktiere dich wieder genau hier.", erklärte sie ihm ruhig und ließ sich das Versprechen von ihm geben, dass er warten würde. Anschließend verschwamm das Bild wieder, wurde leicht hellbläulich und zeigte schlussendlich nur noch Anduins Spiegelbild.

Voller Vorfreude, Dankbarkeit und Zuversicht hüpfte sein Herz in seiner Brust und er fühlte sich so energiegeladen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um seine geliebte Magnolia und den Moment in dem er sie wiederfinden und in seine Arme schließen würde. Anduin hoffte, dass sie an einem sicheren Ort war und dass es ihr gut ginge. Alles andere wäre vollkommen inakzeptabel für ihn gewesen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es dauerte bis zum Abend, als Jaina sich endlich wieder bei Anduin meldete. Die Sonne hatte ihren Dienst als wärmendes Himmelsgestirn bereits quittiert und an ihre Stelle war der Mond getreten. Eine lauwarme Abendluft herrschte außerhalb des Magierturms, während es hier drin relativ kühl und ein wenig zugig war. Der Abendhimmel war dennoch von Wolken verhangen und nur an wenigen Stellen schien des Mondes Silberlicht hinab auf Sturmwind. Hin und wieder funkelten ein paar Sterne durch die Wolkendecke und ließen nur erahnen in welcher Pracht sie dahinter funkelten.

Die ganze Zeit hatte Anduin am Fenster gesessen und hinaus gestarrt, während die gnomische Magierin ihm Kekse und Tee hingestellt hatte. Sturmwinds Prinz hätte sich gern nützlich gemacht, um seinen schwermütigen Gedanken zu entkommen, doch die Magierin hatte ihm versichert das es hier absolut Nichts für ihn zu tun gab.

Umso erfreuter war er, als Jaina sich endlich über den Spiegel erneut mit Anduin in Verbindung setzte und zu ihm sagte: „Ich habe sie finden können. Es war nicht leicht, da ich diese Art von Zauber selten benutze, doch es ist mir geglückt."

„Du bist die Beste, Tante Jaina.", entgegnete der Prinz von Sturmwind stolz und über alle Maße erleichtert, während Zuversicht in ihm keimte seine Liebste bald wieder bei sich zu haben.

Dankbar und ein wenig verlegen lächelte sie ihren Neffen an, strich sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn und wurde einen Wimpersnschlag später wieder ernst. „Dein Vater hat sie in den Dämmerwald geschickt und jetzt ist sie irgendwo in Dunkelhain. Genau sagen wo sie ist kann ich dir nicht, da ein Ortungszauber nur eine grobe Bestimmung fällen kann. Es tut mir leid, Anduin.", berichtete sie ihm gewissenhaft und sprach zum Schluss ihr Bedauern darüber aus, dass sie Magnolia nicht noch direkter orten konnte.

 _Der Dämmerwald? War sein Vater verrückt geworden?_ Sicher war die Geißel besiegt, doch noch immer trieben dort Geister und Untote ihr Unwesen in den Wäldern. Von den riesigen Webern, schwarzen Witwen und den hungrigen Wölfen ganz zu schweigen. Es war wie eine Bestrafung für seine Liebste, so schien es Anduin, weshalb seine feurige Wut erneut Einzug in seinen Körper erhielt.

Allerdings wollte er sich dieser nun auf gar keinen Fall hingeben, denn nun wusste er wo Magnolia war und er würde im Morgengrauen sein Pferd satteln lassen. Ohne das Wissen seines Vaters selbstverständlich. „Ich danke dir, Tante Jaina. Vom ganzem Herzen.", gab er überglücklich an sie weiter, lächelte sie herzlich an und seufzte erleichtert auf. „Nicht dafür, mein lieber Anduin. Liebe ist unser kostbarstes Gut und wenn Magnolia die Frau ist mit der du zusammen sein möchtest, dann sollst du das auch können. Du wirst sie bestimmt am Morgen holen wollen, oder?", erkundigte sich Jaina nun interessiert, woraufhin Anduin zustimmend nickte und sie fortfuhr: „Gut, dann werde ich in dieser Zeit mit Varian in Kontakt treten. Er muss verstehen, dass Liebe keine Grenzen kennt und du mittlerweile ein junger Mann bist."

In diesem Augenblick wurde Anduin bewusst wie glücklich er sich schätzen konnte, dass Jaina ein so gutes und reines Herz hatte. Sie verstand ihn viel besser als sein Vater und setzte sich für ihn ein. Oft fühlte Sturmwinds Prinz sich seinem Vater gegenüber unglaublich hilflos, vor allem dann, wenn er versuchte ihm seine Beweggründe zu erklären. Es war oft so als würde er Anduin Nichts zutrauen und sich besser fühlen, wenn er sein Leben lang versteckt in der Burg lebte damit ihm auch ja Nichts passierte.

„Hab tausend Dank für deine Hilfe, du hast was gut bei mir.", bedankte sich Anduin erneut bei der Anführerin der Kirin Tor, deutete eine Verbeugung an und sah anschließend glücklich in Jainas Gesicht. Diese lachte amüsiert auf, winkte nur ab und entgegnete: „Das habe ich gern getan."

Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Anduin zog sich mit neuem Mut den dunklen Umhang über. Er musste jetzt unbedingt zurück in die Burg, bevor sein Vater nach ihm suchen ließ. So verabschiedete sich der Prinz von der Gnomin und verschwand in Windeseile aus dem Magierturm, um unbemerkt durch die Straßen Sturmwinds zu schleichen und zurück in die Burg zu gelangen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	8. Glückliches Ende?

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Bereits vor dem Frühstück hatte Anduin sich aus dem Schloss geschlichen und war hinüber in die Altstadt von Sturmwind gelaufen. Dort suchte er direkt Karin, die Stallbesitzerin, auf und bat sie um ein Pferd. Er bestand darauf, dass sie ihm ihr Schnellstes gab, da er es äußerst eilig hatte. Ihr Blick war sonderbar gewesen, als er dies verlangt und gesagt hatte, doch sie widersprach ihm nicht und sattelte ihm einen schwarzen Hengst. Sie wies Sturmwinds Prinz daraufhin, dass dieser Rappe ein wenig wild sei und er deswegen vorsichtig sein sollte. Anduin wusste welche Gefahr es mit sich brachte ein wilderes Pferd zu reiten, doch dieses Risiko war er gewillt einzugehen, denn er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu seiner geliebten Magnolia. So versprach er Karin vorsichtig zu sein und auf sich und das Pferd, Nachtmähne war dessen Name, Acht zu geben.

Geschickt schwang er sich auf den Rappen, nahm die Zügel fest in die Hände und verabschiedete sich dankbar von der Stallbesitzerin. Einen Herzschlag später hatte er den Hengst bereits angetrieben sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Erst als er aus dem Blickfeld Karins war trieb er den Rappen erneut an und ließ diesen in einen leichten Galopp wechseln.

In diesem Tempo bewegten sie sich durch Sturmwind und erreichten noch vor dem Schichtwechsel der Stadtwachen das Tor. Die Hufe des Pferdes erreichten den Weg, welcher in den Wald von Elwynn und Richtung Goldhain führte. Er ließ Nachtmähne diesen Weg entlang traben und überlegte wie er am schnellsten nach Dunkelhain kam. Westfall war keine gute Option, denn noch immer herrschten dort Unruhen, weshalb er beschloss bis zu den Drei Ecken zu reiten und von dort aus über die Brücke in den Dämmerwald einzubiegen.

Anduin trieb den Hengst zu einem flinken Galopp an und ließ ihn über den steinigen Weg des Waldes Richtung Rotkammgebirge laufen. Der Wald weckte bittersüße Erinnerungen an seine Liebste. Es gab hier keinen Ort, kein Gebüsch, kein Stein und kein Grashalm der ihn nicht an Magnolia erinnerte. Im Wald von Elwynn hatten sie bereits als Kinder gespielt und später hatten sie hier zueinander gefunden und ihrer Liebe gefrönt.

Sein Herz schrie und verlangte nach der Schönheit mit dem haselnussfarbenen Haar und den warmen hellbraunen Augen. Anduin wollte so schnell es ging in den Dämmerwald gelangen und dort würde er in Dunkelhain jedes Haus nach ihr durchsuchen bis er sie gefunden hatte. Erst wenn er Magnolia wieder sicher in seinen Armen wusste würde er nach Sturmwind zurückkehren und nicht eher.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Der Dämmerwald erstreckte sich düster und furchteinflößend vor Sturmwinds Prinz, als er die Brücke zum späten Nachmittag hin passiert hatte. Sogar Nachtmähne scharrte mit den Hufen und wurde ein wenig unruhig. Anduin versuchte mit sanftem Klopfen auf dessen Hals ihn zu beruhigen, doch so ganz gelang ihm das nicht. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass es ihm ähnlich erging. Dunkelhain war die einzige Menschensiedlung in der es noch Lebende gab und wo die Behüter akribisch darauf achteten jede Gefahr auszumerzen die ihrem kleinen Dorf schaden könnte. Neben den guten Bürgern gab es auch jede Menge morbide und zwielichtige Gestalten, die sich dort niedergelassen hatten.

Es nützte nichts. Anduin musste in diesen Wald, wenn er wieder mit Magnolia vereint sein wollte. Aus diesem Grund trieb er seinen Hengst an mit langsamen Schritten den gepflasterten Weg in den Wald zu nehmen. Ein eiskalter Schauer floss ihm den Rücken hinunter, als sie tiefer in den dunklen Wald gelangten. Von überall schien ein Knistern, Schmatzen, Knarzen und Jaulen zukommen. Definitiv erkannte der Prinz von Sturmwind, dass sein Vater Magnolia auf diese Weise bestrafen wollte. Niemand, der nicht die Gefahr suchte oder düstere Orte bevorzugte, wäre freiwillig in den Dämmerwald gezogen, um dort sein Leben zu fristen.

Endlich und nach einer gefühlten und schaurigen Ewigkeit erkannte Anduin die ersten Häuser und Lichter des kleinen Dorfes. Dunkelhain lag direkt vor ihm und er fühlte sich seinem Ziel so unglaublich nah, dass er beinahe vor Vorfreude aufgelacht hätte. Endlich erreichte er Dunkelhain und lief auf den erst besten Behüter zu, welcher in der Stadtmitte seine Runden drehte und nach Gefahren Ausschau hielt. Anduin ließ das Pferd stoppen, stieg von diesem ab und führte es an den Zügeln zu dem Behüter hinüber. „Grüße.", gab der Prinz höflich von sich und beobachtete ein wenig verlegen wie der Behüter sich tief verbeugte.

„Mein Prinz, was führt Euch zu uns nach Dunkelhain?", wollte dieser beinahe ehrfürchtig und doch verwundert von ihm wissen, als er wieder gerade vor Anduin stand. Die klaren Augen des Prinzen ruhten auf dem Behüter und mit freundlicher Stimme erklärte er ihm: „Ich bin hier, weil ich jemanden sehr Bestimmtes suche. Ihr Name ist Magnolia und sie wurde vorgestern mit einer Kutsche hierhergebracht. Wo finde ich sie?"

Ein wenig verwirrt blickte der Behüter seinem Prinzen entgegen, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und bedauernd sagte: „Davon weiß ich leider Nichts, Prinz Anduin." Das war also der erste Rückschlag bei seiner Suche. Ein unschönes Gefühl von Versagen und Trauer zog sein Herz zusammen, woraufhin er kellertief seufzte. Dem Behüter blieb Anduins Missfallen nicht verborgen, weshalb er das Wort erneut ergriff: „Ich hatte zu der Zeit keine Schicht. Aber Fräulein Ladimore kann Euch sicher weiterhelfen. Ihr findet sie zu dieser Zeit in der Taverne ' _Zum roten Raben_ '."

Sofort erhellte sich sein Gesicht wieder und er bedankte sich freundlich bei dem Behüter, nachdem er Behüterin Ladimore kurz beschrieben hatte damit Anduin sie auch erkannte. Im Anschluss hatte der Prinz von Sturmwind sich umgewandt und war zur Taverne hinübergegangen. Erneut keimte Hoffnung in ihm auf, während er den Rappen vor der dieser an den Pferdepfosten band und in dieses düster wirkende Wirtshaus eintrat.

Im Gegensatz zu der Umgebung des Waldes wirkte die Taverne im Inneren sehr freundlich, einladend und wärmend. Ein wenig peinlich berührt war er jedoch schon, als alles verstummte und ihn mit großen Augen ansah, als er die Taverne durchquerte. Es war ungewöhnlich das er oder sein Vater in den Dämmerwald kam, weshalb deren Reaktionen durch aus verständlich waren. Anduin war dennoch sehr bemüht sich seine Verlegenheit über so viel Aufmerksamkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Rasch hatte er Behüterin Ladimore ausgemacht, weshalb er ohne Umschweife auf sie zuging und höflich zu ihr sagte: „Grüße, Behüterin Ladimore. Ich bräuchte Eure Hilfe." Die Behüterin bekam sichtlich rötliche Wangen, als Anduin sie direkt ansprach und ihm wurde sofort bewusst, dass es hier in Dunkelhain eine wahre Ehre sein musste, wenn jemand aus dem Königshaus eine Behüterin oder einen Behüter um Hilfe bat. „Wie kann ich Euch helfen, Prinz Anduin?", erkundigte sie sich etwas nervös, nachdem sie ihre Stimme einige Herzschläge später wiedergefunden hatte. Der Prinz von Sturmwind lächelte sie freundlich an und schilderte ihr sein Anliegen: „Vorgestern kam eine Kutsche hier an, mit einer jungen Frau. Sie heißt Magnolia und mir wurde versichert, dass Ihr wüsstet wo ich sie finden kann."

„Ihr meint Eure Zofe, nicht wahr?", gab Fräulein Ladimore ein wenig nachdenklich von sich, woraufhin Anduin höflich aber bestimmend zu ihr sagte: „ _Meine Geliebte_." Augenblicklich ging ein Raunen durch das Wirtshaus und auch die Behüterin weitete erstaunt die Augen. Anduin hatte mit solch einer Reaktion gerechnet, doch als er seine Ohren etwas spitzte und dem leisen Getuschel der Leute lauschte drangen nur positive Fetzen über diesen Umstand an sein Ohr. Unwillkürlich schlich sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf Anduins junge Züge und er blickte nun erwartungsvoll zu Fräulein Ladimore.

Diese deutete in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war und antwortete ihm gewissenhaft: „Sie wurde bei Madame Eva untergebracht und ist nun dort das Kindermädchen. Das Haus ist gleich neben der Taverne." Ein noch glücklicheres Lächeln begann sich auf Anduins Gesicht auszubreiten, woraufhin er die Hand der Behüterin ergriff, sie ein wenig drückte und erleichtert sagte: „Habt tausend Dank."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten machte der Prinz auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand ein paar Wimpernschläge später aus der Taverne. Den Rappen ließ er hier an dem Pferdepfosten gebunden und lief mit zügigen Schritten auf das besagte Haus zu. Es war eines der größten Häuser hier in Dunkelhain und Anduin begann sich daran zu erinnern, dass Familie Eva relativ wohlhabend war.

Er durchlief den kleinen Vorgarten, blieb auf der kleinen Veranda stehen und klopfte ein paar Mal an die Tür. In Anduins Augen dauerte es viel zu lange, bis die ältere Dame die Tür öffnete und erstaunt den Prinzen von Sturmwind ansah. „Mein Prinz. Was wünscht Ihr von mir?", erkundigte sich Madame Eva, nachdem sie Anduin in die Stube gebeten hatte und mit ihm im Wohnraum stand. Ihr schwarzes Kleid verbarg ihre noch relativ anmutige Statur und ihr silbergraues Haar war zu einem lockeren Haarknoten gebunden, während ihre eher hageren Züge einen verwunderten Blick aufwiesen.

Einen Augenblick lang sah Anduin sich im Erdgeschoss des Hauses um, betrachtete den Kamin mit der Kochstelle, die Gemälde an der Wand und die Treppe die ins zweite Stockwerk führte. Hier konnte er Magnolia nicht entdecken, weshalb er davon ausging, dass sie zurzeit im zweiten Stockwerk verweilte.

„Ich wünsche meine Geliebte zu sehen und sie wieder mit nach Sturmwind zu nehmen, Madame Eva.", antwortete Anduin ihr schlussendlich höflich und auch ein wenig bittend. Die strengen Gesichtszüge der Dame verwandelten sich in ein warmherziges Schmunzeln und sie meinte ein wenig vergnügt: „Magnolia wird das überaus freuen, denn Eure tragische Geschichte ist mir wohl bekannt, Prinz Anduin. Das arme Ding weint sich seit ihrer Ankunft die Augen aus und wirkt sehr abwesend bei allem was sie tut."

Die Informationen, die Sturmwinds Prinz in diesem Moment erhielt, ließen ihn traurig dreinblicken und er spürte wie die Wut auf seinen Vater zurückkehrte. Rasch war diese jedoch verflogen, als er sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, dass er gleich seine geliebte Magnolia wieder im Arm halten würde. Gleich würde er sich wieder _vollständig_ fühlen und mit ihr erneut vereint sein. Dieses Mal würde Anduin dafür sorgen, dass _Nichts und Niemand_ sie je wieder trennte.

Madame Eva hatte sich von Anduin entfernt, war zum Treppenabsatz gegangen und rief in den zweiten Stock: „Magnolia, Liebes, würdest du bitte kurz runterkommen?" Kaum hatte sie gerufen hörte er in der zweiten Etage langsame Schritte und wie diese die Treppe hinunterkamen. Sein Herz pochte schneller in seiner Brust und er fieberte den Moment regelrecht entgegen in dem er ihr bezauberndes Antlitz erblicken würde.

Wenige Atemzüge später war es endlich soweit. Da stand sie nun vor Madame Eva und sah so bildhübsch aus wie Sturmwinds Prinz sie in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Ihm fielen jedoch sofort der trübe Blick und die leblosen Augen seiner Liebsten auf, was ihm einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. „Ihr wünscht?", gab sie mit leiser und deutlich gequälter Stimme von sich und sah einzig und allein Madame Eva ins Gesicht.

Diese schmunzelte vergnügt, legte den Arm um Magnolias Schultern und führte sie langsam von der Treppe weg, wobei diese noch immer unverwandt und ausdruckslos zu ihrer neuen Herrin aufblickte. „Nicht ich wünsche, sondern _er_.", sagte die Ältere schon fast liebevoll zu Magnolia, woraufhin diese der deutenden Handbewegung der Dame mit dem Blick folgte. Schlagartig kehrte jegliche Lebensfreude in ihr Gesicht und das wunderschöne Funkeln ihrer hellbraunen Augen zurück, als sie Anduin erblickte.

Auch er begann über das ganze Gesicht glücklich zu strahlen und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an. Im Anschluss öffnete er einladend die Arme, woraufhin Magnolia mit schnellen Schritten den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand. Nur einen Herzschlag später warf sie sich ihrem geliebten Prinzen in die Arme, klammerte sich beinahe schon wie eine Ertrinkende an ihm fest und flüsterte weinerlich: „Andu..."

„Meine süße Mag...", raunte er ihr überglücklich und überwältigt von all diesen Gefühlen zu, welche sich gerade in ihm ausbreiteten. Glück, Freude, Liebe, Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit mischten sich in seinem Körper zu einer unglaublichen Euphorie zusammen, weshalb es ihm kaum möglich war seine Freudentränen zurückzuhalten. Sein Gesicht versteckte Anduin daher in ihren weichen Haaren und hielt sie minutenlang an sich gepresst. Keiner von Beiden wollte sich in diesem Moment von dem anderen lösen, aus Angst sie könnten sich wieder verlieren.

Anduin löste sich daher auch nur so weit, um Magnolia ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Ebenso wie ihm flossen Freudentränen über ihre Wangen, während ein überglückliches Strahlen ihr Gesicht erhellt hatte. Es war ein merkwürdiger Anblick ihr Lachen und doch gleichzeitig ihre Tränen zu sehen, doch lieber sollte sie vor unbändiger Freude weinen als vor Schmerz und Kummer.

Zärtlich wischte Sturmwinds Prinz ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, sah in ihre Augen und hauchte ihr zu: „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dich finde." Ein leises Lachen verließ ihre Kehle und sie tat es ihm gleich, in dem sie ihm seine Tränen fortwischte. „Das hast du und ich wusste du würdest mich finden.", flüsterte sie sanft, legte ihre Arme um seine Schultern und schmiegte sich an ihn, während sie seinem Gesicht entgegenkam.

Ohne zu zögern kam er Ihrem entgegen und verschloss ihre Lippen mit Seinen, woraufhin ein wohliger Schauer ihm eine Gänsehaut machte. Viel zu lange hatte er diese wundervollen Lippen nicht mehr küssen können und viel zu lange schien es her zu sein, als er sie das letzte Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl mit seiner geliebten Magnolia wieder vereint zu sein und er schwor sich sie nie wieder gehen zu lassen und sie nie wieder zu verlieren.

Vorsichtig und langsam löste er den Kuss, strich über ihr Haar und blickte anschließend voller Dankbarkeit zu Madame Eva. Diese lächelte die Beiden voller Güte an und sagte warmherzig zu ihnen: „Ich lass euch allein." Anduin und Magnolia folgten ihr für einen Moment mit den Blicken, ehe sie sich noch einmal fest an einander drückten und anschließend hinüber zum Kamin gingen.

Anduin ließ sich auf einen der Stühle nieder, hielt Magnolia bei der Hand und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich auf den Schoß. Seine Arme lagen um ihre Taille, während sein Kopf an ihre Schulter gebettet war und er es sichtlich genoss wie sie mit ihren Fingern durch sein goldenes Haar strich. Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie in dieser Position, flüsterten sich Liebesschwüre zu, küssten sich und versprachen einander nie wieder zu verlieren.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	9. Des Prinzen Liebste

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Gemeinsam hatten Anduin und Magnolia sich erst am folgenden Tag von Madame Eva verabschiedet und sich für ihre Unterstützung sowie Gastfreundlichkeit bedankt. Sie verließen das Haus, stiegen auf den Rappen und ließen das Pferd sie Richtung Sturmwind tragen. Als sie bei den drei Ecken ankamen stellte Anduin fest, dass es bereits Nachmittag war. Er gestand sich ein, dass man im Dämmerwald rasch das Zeitgefühl verlieren konnte. Dort waren die Baumwipfel so dicht, dass es immer dunkel in diesem Wald war.

Die Sonne strahlte an diesem Tag in ihrer schönsten Pracht und nicht eine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Anduin deutete dies als ein Zeichen des Lichts für dessen Wohlwollen den zwei Verliebten gegenüber.

Ihre Arme hatte Magnolia um seine Taille gelegt, während sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gebettet hatte. Gerade passierten sie die Grenze zum Wald von Elwynn, als Anduin seine Liebste interessiert fragte: „Wer hat unser Geheimnis eigentlich verraten, meine Wilddornrose? Ich möchte denjenigen nur zu gern zur Rede stellen." Auf diese Frage hin atmete Magnolia tief durch, küsste Anduins Nacken zur Beruhigung seines Gemüts und antwortete ihm: „Es waren die Kinder aus Goldhain, mein Lichtblick. Sie haben uns offenbar gesehen, als sie im Wald spielten. Dein Vater offenbarte mir lediglich, dass diese Sichtung von einer Wache bestätigt wurde. So genau kann ich es also nicht sagen, da musst du deinen Vater fragen, Andu."

 _Kinder?_ An diese hatte der Prinz von Sturmwind all die Zeit gar nicht gedacht. Er war damals so besessen davon gewesen den Wachen zu entgehen, dass er die Kinder von Sturmwind und Goldhain ganz vergessen hatte. In diesem Augenblick verlor er das Interesse daran die kleinen Verräter zur Rede zu stellen. Immerhin hatten diese es mit Sicherheit nicht böse gemeint, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass eines der Kinder zu einer Wache gegangen war, um dessen Sichtung zu schildern. Anduins Verdacht war es eher, dass eine der Wachen ihn beim Verlassen des Schlosses gesehen und seine Spur im Wald von Elwynn verloren hatte. Es lag nahe, dass diese Wache die Bewohner Goldhains befragte, um herauszufinden warum Anduin so zielstrebig das Schloss verließ.  
Viel wichtiger war es ihm nun jedoch, dass er seine geliebte Magnolia wieder bei sich hatte und mit ihr zurück nach Sturmwind kehrte. Einzig und allein sein Vater machte ihm noch Bauchschmerzen. Anduin hoffte das Jaina mit ihm reden und ihm endlich begreiflich machen konnte, was Anduin augenscheinlich nicht vermochte.

Noch immer an ihren geliebten Anduin geschmiegt, küsste Magnolia seinen Nacken ein weiteres Mal und suchte anschließend seinen Blick. Diese ganze Zeit hatte er ihre sanften Liebkosungen genossen, obwohl er seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte. Langsam wandte er seinen Blick fragend über die Schulter zu ihr und hörte ihre vorsichtige Frage: „Wird dein Vater meine Rückkehr dulden?" Das war wirklich eine gute Frage und es war Anduin kaum möglich eine Antwort darauf zu geben. Allerdings begann er bitter zu schmunzeln, sah wieder nach vorn und gestand seiner Liebsten: „Selbst, wenn nicht, dann wird er mich _mit dir zusammen_ fortschicken müssen."

Ihre butterweichen Lippen berührten seine Wange und ihr liebliches Flüstern folgte auf ihren Kuss: „Ich liebe dich, Anduin." Ein weiteres Mal begann Anduin glücklich zu lächeln, lehnte seinen Kopf leicht an Ihren und hauchte ihr glücklich zu: „Ich liebe dich auch, Magnolia." Und wie er das tat! Seine Liebe zu ihr war so enorm das er sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Sie gehörte an seine Seite sowohl damals als auch heute.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Zum Abend waren sie in Sturmwind angekommen und Anduin hatte zusammen mit Magnolia Nachtmähne zu Karin zurückgebracht. Anschließend war er ganz offiziell und ihre Hand fest in Seiner haltend durch Sturmwind gegangen. Definitiv lagen verwunderte und irritierte Blicke auf den Beiden, denn sie waren in der Stadt nur als beste Freunde, vor allem als Prinz und Zofe, bekannt gewesen. Zumindest bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Anduin störte sich keines Wegs an den Blicken der Bürger, denn er war entschlossen ein gutes Beispiel zu sein und dem Volk zu zeigen, dass man als adeliger Mann auch eine bürgerliche Frau lieben konnte und durfte.

Mit stolz gehobenen Haupt und Magnolia an seiner Seite betrat er Burg Sturmwind, woraufhin bereits die Wachen erstaunt waren. Beinahe jede Wache hatte schließlich vor einigen Tagen miterlebt wie Magnolia fort aus Sturmwind geschickt wurde. Doch dies war nun Vergangenheit und Dank der schnellen Hilfe von Jaina hatte er seine Liebste zurück. Allerdings hätte er auch ohne ihre Hilfe die Suche nach ihr nicht aufgegeben. Er wäre, wenn es hätte sein müssen, durch ganz Azeroth gezogen, um sie wieder zu finden.

Im Thronsaal blieben Anduin und Magnolia schließlich stehen, woraufhin der junge Prinz sich umsah und sich fragte wo sein Vater sein konnte. Außer den Wachen, welche auf ihren Posten standen, war niemand im Thronsaal vor zu finden. „Bist du sicher, dass er nicht schon nach dir suchen lässt und an vorderster Front ist?", wollte Magnolia leise flüsternd von ihrem Geliebten wissen und blickte zu ihm auf. Anduin furchte die Stirn, schüttelte anschließend den Kopf und antwortete nachdenklich: „Nicht, wenn Jaina ihn tatsächlich erreicht hat." Auf diese Antwort hin furchte Magnolia nun die Stirn und warf Anduin einen rätselnden Blick zu, doch diesen ignorierte der Prinz in diesem Moment.

Nur zu genau wusste Anduin, dass der Spiegel im Diplomatenzimmer hinter einem Gemälde verborgen war, weshalb er sich mit Magnolia im Schlepptau auf dem Weg zu diesem machte. Doch er sollte nicht mit seiner Geliebten bis zum Diplomatenzimmer kommen, da Varian ihm gerade entgegenkam. Die Augen des Königs wurden groß und erstaunt als er seinen Sohn mit dessen Zofe zusammen auf dem Gang erblickte.

Varians Schritte wurden langsamer, während Anduin stehen geblieben war und Magnolia es ihm gleichtat. Nahe seinem Sohn und dessen offensichtlicher Geliebten blieb Sturmwinds König stehen, bedachte die Beiden und seufzte tief auf. Eine eisige Kälte ging von Anduin gegenüber seinem Vater aus und er bedachte ihn mit neu entfachter Wut, während er darauf wartete was er ihm zu sagen hatte.

Leicht ließ Varian die Schultern hängen und blickte weiterhin in die tiefblauen Augen seines einzigen Kindes, ehe er das Wort ergriff: „Anduin... es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so behandeln dürfen. Nichts gab mir das Recht so zu handeln wie ich es getan habe." Zu Anduins Zufriedenheit wirkte es so, als ob Jaina seinem Vater wirklich kräftig ins Gewissen geredet hatte. Sie schien endlich das geschafft zu haben woran er selbst Jahre lang gescheitert war, denn so einsichtig und reuevoll hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt. Vielleicht, so dachte er, waren es nicht nur Jainas Worte die ihn so gestimmt hatten, sondern auch Anduins Wut die er seinen Vater vor drei Tagen mehr als deutlich hatte spüren lassen.

„Ich war ein Narr zu glauben, dass ich das Recht habe dir vor zu schreiben wem dein Herz gehören sollte. Ich war wieder einmal blind vor Sorge dich zu verlieren, Anduin. Es tut mir leid was ich dir – _euch_ \- angetan habe.", gestand Varian überraschend reumütig und zuerst hatte der Prinz seine Zweifel an den Worten seines Vaters. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er wie viel Angst er davor hatte sein Kind zu verlieren und dies scheinbar egal auf welche Art und Weise.

Einen Moment lang tauschte Anduin mit seiner Liebsten einen Blick, löste sich anschließend von ihr und trat näher auf Varian zu. Die Wut in seinem Blick und die eisige Kälte, die bis gerade eben noch von Anduin ausging, war erloschen. Anduin konnte seinem Vater nun nicht länger böse sein. Nicht, wenn er so war und seine Worte offenbar von Herzen und nicht vom Verstand kamen. So legte Anduin seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Vaters, sah in seine Augen und lächelte ihn ein wenig freundlicher an.

„Vater, ich verzeihe dir. Ich möchte nur einfach, dass du akzeptierst, dass ich meinen eigenen Weg gehe und Magnolia mich auf diesem begleiten wird.", begann der Prinz aufrichtig und nahm dabei nicht den Blick von seinem Vater, während dieser ihn für den Moment wortlos ansah. Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit herrschte Schweigen im langen Gang von Burg Sturmwind, bis Varian tief durchatmete. Anschließend warf er Magnolia einen Seitenblick zu und wandte seine Augen schlussendlich wieder seinem Sohn zu. „Ich tu mich daran noch schwer, Anduin, aber ich werde es akzeptieren und dich bei deinen Entscheidungen in Zukunft unterstützen und dich nicht bevormunden.", versprach Varian mit ruhiger und bemüht besonnener Stimme seinem Sohn, woraufhin dieser ihm einen freundlichen Blick schenkte.

Die Worte seines Vaters beflügelten ihn und er war glücklich, dass dieser sich zu dieser Einsicht durchgerungen hatte, wenn auch mit Hilfe von Jaina. Im Grunde wäre ihm am Ende nichts anderes übriggeblieben, denn Anduin wäre auch ohne seinen Vater seiner Wege gegangen und hätte eigene Entscheidungen gefällt. „Danke, Vater.", gab Anduin nun freudiger von sich und ließ sich kurz darauf von seinem Vater für eine Umarmung in die Arme ziehen. Tief im seinem Inneren hoffte und betete Sturmwinds Prinz zum Licht, dass diese neuerrungene Akzeptanz seines Vaters für immer anhalten würde.

Nach einem kurzen Moment entließ Varian sein Kind wieder aus den Armen. Im Anschluss blickte er nun Beide zu gleichen Teilen mit wohlwollenden Blick an und sagte zu Beiden: „Werdet glücklich miteinander und geht mit gutem Beispiel voran." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Varian von Magnolia und Anduin.

Beide sahen ihm anschließend nach, bis er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Verblüfft sah Magnolia zu ihrem Geliebten, legte den Kopf schief und fragte ihn: „Wir haben seinen Segen? Wie ist das möglich?" Voller Zufriedenheit und Glückseligkeit hatte Anduin ihm nachgeblickt und freute sich immens darüber, dass sein Vater diese Einsicht und Akzeptanz ihm nun endlich gegenüber zeigte. Die Frage von Magnolia zog ihn jedoch aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität und ließ sie verwundert anblicken.

Wie Schuppen fiel es Anduin von den Augen, als ihm bewusstwurde, dass er sie noch gar nicht über alles aufgeklärt und die Vorfälle geschildert hatte. So trat er dich an ihre Seite, bot ihr den Arm an und ließ sie sich bei ihm unterhaken. „Also, meine Wilddornrose, es ist Folgendes nach deiner Abreise passiert..." Detailtreu und ohne auch nur etwas aus zu lassen erzählte er Magnolia was in den Tagen passiert war und wie sein Vater wohlmöglich zu seiner Einsicht gekommen war, während sie ihm gebannt lauschte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	10. Störende Pflichten

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die Tage zogen ins Land und seit ihrer gemeinsamen Rückkehr nach Sturmwind lebten Anduin und Magnolia offen ihre Liebe aus. Es gab kein Versteckspiel mehr vor den Augen der Wachen, vor den Augen des Volkes und vor allem nicht vor Varians Augen. Mittlerweile konnten sie Händchen haltend durch Schloss und Stadt laufen ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen entdeckt zu werden. Die Ängste lagen nun weit hinter ihnen, denn Varian hatte ihnen seinen Segen gegeben und störte sich fortan länger an ihrer Liebe.

Es hatte einige Tage gedauert, bis Varian sich mit der Tatsache anfreunden konnte, dass sein Sohn nun eine Freundin hatte und dass er seine beste Freundin, _seine eigene Zofe,_ liebte. In den letzten Tagen, in denen Anduin und Magnolia ihre Liebe nicht mehr verheimlichen brauchten, hatte Varian erkannt, dass sie _perfekt_ an die Seite seines Sohnes passte. Anduins damalige Worte hatten sich bewahrheitet, denn Magnolia kannte ihn wahrlich wie keine andere Person in ganz Azeroth und sie tat ihm mehr als gut. Varian begann Magnolia stetig mehr an der Seite seines Sohnes zu schätzen. Als beste Freundin hatte er sie stets akzeptiert und an Anduins Seite geschätzt, doch als Liebste wollte er sie zu Anfang nicht anerkennen. Dies hatte sich jedoch vollständig gewandelt.

Es war früher Nachmittag und in Sturmwind herrschte eine angenehme Ruhe, während die lauwarme Brise durch sein goldenes Haar strich und leicht an seiner Kleidung zerrte. Anduins Gedanken kreisten um die vergangenen Tage in denen sein Vater und Magnolia sich angenähert hatten. Er war nicht länger der Vater ihres besten Freundes, sondern der Vater ihres Geliebten. Dies hatte so einiges zwischen den Beiden verändert, doch allmählich kehrte nicht nur die alte Akzeptanz Magnolia gegenüber zurück. Anduin hatte beobachten dürfen, dass Varian begann sie väterlicher zu behandeln. Wohlgesonnener als zuvor trat er Magnolia gegenüber und dies beflügelte Sturmwinds Prinz ungemein. Endlich schien vollkommene Eintracht einzukehren und schlussendlich konnten Beide ungeniert ihrer Zweisamkeit frönen.  
Nachdenklich dreinblickend schweiften seine klaren Augen über Sturmwinds Dächer hinweg, während er in dem kleinen Park stand, der vom Thronsaal aus zu erreichen war. Die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander verschränkt und die Augen auf die Stadt vor ihm gerichtet, dachte Anduin an all die Momente der vergangenen Wochen. Wie er seine längst entfachte Liebe zu Magnolia endlich realisierte, wie sie zueinander fanden, wie sein Vater sie trennte, wie er seine Magnolia wiederfand und wie sie schlussendlich Varians Segen erhielten.

Plötzlich wurde ihm das Augenlicht genommen, als sich zwei warme und weiche Hände über seine Augen legten. „Sieh an, sieh an was ich hier gefunden habe.", säuselte die schöne Stimme seiner geliebten Magnolia in sein Ohr, woraufhin der Prinz Sturmwinds amüsiert zu schmunzeln begann. Seine Hände lösten sich voneinander und griffen zärtlich an Ihre, um diese von seinen Augen zu nehmen. Anschließend zog er ihre Hände etwas tiefer und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt dazu ihre Arme um seinen Bauch zu legen. Dabei schmiegte sich ihre weiche Front an seinen Rücken, woraufhin er verliebt über die Schulter zu ihr blickte und ihre neckischen Worte vernahm: „Offensichtlich habe ich dich bei deiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung entdeckt; _Nachdenken_." Leise begann Anduin über ihren verspielten Vorwurf zu lachen, sah in ihre hellbraunen Augen und entgegnete ihr verschmitzt: „Das hast du und meine Gedanken kreisten, einzig und allein nur um _dich_ , meine Wilddornrose." Deutlich konnte er erkennen wie die Wangen seiner Liebsten einen Hauch dunkler wurden und wie sie begann geschmeichelt zu lächeln.  
Innig schmiegte Magnolia ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, sah zu ihm auf und flüsterte ihm verlegen zu: „Ich habe gar nicht gewusst, dass ich dir noch immer so sehr durch den Kopf gehe." Liebevoll streichelte Anduin über ihre Hände, wandte seinen warmherzigen Blick von ihr ab und sah wieder über Sturmwind hinweg. Leicht nickte der Prinz, lächelte leicht und genoss für den Augenblick ihre herrliche Nähe. „Nur deine Nähe bereitet mir mehr Freude, als der bloße Gedanke an dich, Mag.", gestand er seiner Liebsten und sprach dabei nichts als die Wahrheit. Er liebte es sie um sich zu haben, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen und sich ihrer Liebe vollkommen hinzugeben. Anduin konnte nicht anders, als ständig an seine Magnolia zu denken, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war. Sicherlich gingen ihm auch andere Dinge durch den Kopf, denn er hatte nach wie vor Pflichten zu erfüllen. Allerdings beherrschte ihr bildhübsches Puppengesicht und ihre wohltuende Nähe seine Gedanken, sobald er Zeit fand an etwas Erfreuliches zu denken.

„Oh Andu.", wisperte Magnolia ganz gerührt, kuschelte sich an ihn und verteilte einige kleine Küsse auf seinem Nacken, woraufhin ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken floss. „Mir geht es ganz genauso, mein Lichtblick.", hauchte sie ihm lieblich gegen die Haut und unterstrich diese Worte mit einem sanften Kuss in seinen Nacken, was Anduin genießend die Augen schließen ließ.

Langsam löste sich Anduin von seiner geliebten Magnolia, drehte sich vollständig zu ihr um und sah mit einem seligen Blick in ihre Augen. Sie funkelten ihn voller Liebe an und für Anduin hatte es den Anschein, dass die Sonne ihre Augen noch ein wenig mehr glitzern ließen. Seine Augen wanderten über ihr hübsches Gesicht, glitten über ihren wohlgeformten Leib und folgten ihrem hellbraunen Haar, welches sanft über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken floss. Sie war das schönste Wesen das Anduin je gesehen hatte und je sehen würde. Daran bestand für ihn gar kein Zweifel. Keine Elfe, keine Draenei und auch kein anderes Wesen konnte sich mit der Schönheit Magnolias messen. Nicht in seinen Augen. Für so viele war Magnolia nichts weiter als eine einfache Zofe. Ein einfacher Mensch, der keine heldenhaften Fähigkeiten besaß. Dabei trug sie so viel Güte in sich, liebte Anduin bedingungslos, fing ihn auf, wenn er fiel und gab ihm Kraft, wenn er keine fand. Gemeinsam teilten sie dieselben Vorlieben und Abneigungen, waren oft derselben Meinung und konnten zusammen auch herzlich lachen. _Für Anduin bedeutete sie die Welt._

Sanft nahm Anduin ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, streichelte mit den Daumen über ihre Wangen und lächelte sanftmütig, als sie über seine Unterarme strich. Er trat einen Schritt näher, beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter und kam ihrem Gesicht mit Seinem näher. Ihr warmer Atem berührte seine Wangen, wobei seine Nasenspitze gegen Ihre stupste und er ihr glücklich gegen ihre vollen Lippen hauchte: „Ich liebe dich, meine Wilddornrose." Überglücklich begann seine Geliebte zu lächeln, seufzte verträumt auf und flüsterte ihm zu: „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Lichtblick." Ohne auch nur noch einen Augenblick zu warten überwand Anduin den kleinen Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern und verschloss kurz darauf ihre weichen Lippen mit Seinen. Voller Glückseligkeit schloss Sturmwinds Prinz die Augen, ließ eine Hand in ihr weiches Haar gleiten und legte den anderen Arm eng um ihre Taille. Hingebungsvoll ging Magnolia auf den Kuss ein und bewegte zärtlich ihre Lippen gegen Seine, woraufhin Anduins Herz ihm bis zum Halse schlug. Ihre Arme schlossen sich um seinen Körper und Anduin spürte ihren warmen Körper an eng an Seinen gedrückt. Der dünnere Stoff ihres einfachen hellblauen Kleides ließ ihn unter seinen Fingern beinahe ihre Haut spüren, was ihm einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.  
Sein Kuss wurde fordernder und sein Griff um ihren Körper enger, während seine Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf zum Erliegen kam. Magnolia selbst hatte ihre Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und ihre Hände an seine Schulterblätter gelegt. Während dieses leidenschaftlichen Kusses, streichelte sie liebevoll über seinen Rücken und schmiegte ihren Leib eng an Seinen, was Anduin zu verstehen gab, dass auch sie im Moment alles andere als fort von ihm wollte. Für Sturmwinds Prinz war es als hätte Nozdormu selbst für sie die Zeit angehalten, damit sie im Hier und Jetzt ihrer Liebe ungeniert frönen durften. Wie so oft glaubte Anduin, dass die Welt den Atem für sie anhielt. Mit Magnolia in seinen Armen hatte er jedes Mal das Gefühl, dass die Zeit stehenblieb und doch gleichzeitig wie im Fluge verging. Ein Paradoxon welches er nicht in Worte fassen konnte, doch so war es wohl, wenn man unsterblich verliebt war und die geliebte Person bei sich hatte.

Nur langsam lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander und Anduin hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Kuss eine Ewigkeit angehalten hatte. So rötlich wie Magnolias Lippen waren und so selig wie ihre Augen ihn anfunkelten, zeugte es tatsächlich davon, dass er ihre Lippen eine lange Zeit beansprucht hatte. Sachte streichelte er mit seinen Fingerknöcheln, mit der Hand von ihrem Hinterkopf, über ihre Wange, ließ seinen Blick intensiv mit Ihrem verschmelzen und raunte ihr zu: „Du raubst mir all meine Sinne." Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln beobachtete Anduin wie seine Geliebte wohlig erschauderte, als er ihr diese anzüglicheren und doch ehrlichen Worte zuraunte. „Du mir auch, Andu.", gestand sie ihm mit säuselnder Stimme, woraufhin Sturmwinds Prinz erneut ihre vollen Lippen in Anspruch nahm und zärtlich an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte.

Seine Lippen lösten sich kurz darauf neuerlich von Ihren und bei einem weiteren Blick in ihr Antlitz bemerkte er plötzlich einen bedauernden Hauch auf ihren feinen Gesichtszügen. Sein Blick wurde augenblicklich fragender, wobei er leicht die Brauen krauszog. „Es tut mir leid, mein Lichtblick, aber ich muss zurück in die Waschküche. Ich habe noch Arbeit vor mir.", gestand sie ihrem Liebsten trübselig und sah dabei etwas beschämt drein, da auch sie sich nur sehr widerwillig von ihm lösen wollte.

Ein tiefer Stich ging durch sein Herz und sein Blick wurde unzufriedener, während er innerlich ihre Pflichten als Zofe verdammte. Anduin schnaubte daraufhin, sah bedrückt in ihre Augen und antwortete ihr bemüht gefasst: „Ich verstehe, Mag." Das tat Anduin wirklich und er machte seiner Liebsten keinen Vorwurf. Dennoch wünschte er sich, dass sie nur noch Zeit für ihn hatte und von den Pflichten einer Zofe befreit wäre. Dies anzuordnen lag jedoch nicht in seiner Macht, sondern ausschließlich in der Macht seines Vaters.

„Guten Tag, ihr Beiden.", erklang die warme Stimme von Varian, als dieser sich den Beiden näherte. Leicht zuckten Beide zusammen und blickten zu ihm hinüber, da sie nicht mit seinem Auftauchen gerechnet hatten. Er war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und Anduin erschien es, als hätte sein Vater auf seinem stummen Ruf reagiert. Ein stummer Ruf, den sein Herz getätigt hatte. Dennoch wagte Anduin in diesem Moment nicht seinen Vater zu bitten Magnolia als Zofe freizusprechen. Viel eher wollte er gerade wissen _warum_ Varian hier war.  
Freundlich begrüßten sie Sturmwinds König, ehe sie einander aus ihrer Umarmung entließen und Magnolia ihrem Liebsten dabei einen bedauernden Blick zuwarf. Anduin nickte nur leicht, rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab und atmete tief durch. Ungern entließ er sie aus seinen Armen und noch viel widerwilliger überließ er sie ihren Pflichten. Es musste jedoch sein, so sehr Anduin diese Tatsache auch verteufelte.

Magnolia machte vor Varian einen kleinen Knicks, lächelte ihn freundlich an und sagte höflich zu ihm: „Verzeiht, aber ich muss zurück in die Waschküche." Varians Blick wurde etwas groß, als er dies hörte. In dem Moment, als Magnolia gehen wollte, griff er sachte nach ihrer Hand, hielt sie so vom Gehen ab und sah sie aus seinen hellblauen Augen heraus ruhig an. Seine harten Gesichtszüge zierten kurz darauf ein bittender Blick, ehe er sie mit freundlicher Stimme bat: „Bitte, bleib. Ich habe euch Beiden etwas zu sagen." Verwundert blickte Magnolia zu ihrem König auf und tauschte kurz darauf mit Anduin einen Blick, welcher ebenfalls fragend zu ihr und seinem Vater blickte.

Varian führte Anduins Liebste zurück an dessen Seite, nahm im Anschluss die Hand seines Sohnes und legte Magnolias in diese. Anduin verstand nicht was sein Vater vor hatte, doch bis zu diesem Moment empfand er es alles andere als unangenehm. Immerhin würde er seine Geliebte so noch einige Momente länger bei sich wissen, bevor ihre Pflichten sie ihm wieder entrissen.

Varians Worte und Gesten zeugten eindeutig davon, dass er Magnolia und Anduin beieinander sehen wollte. Obendrein schien er ihnen etwas mitteilen zu wollen, weswegen sein Sohn nun mit interessierten Blick zu ihm sah. Dabei hielt er die Hand Magnolias fest in Seiner und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Wortlos blickten die Beiden zu dem König, während dieser die Beiden einen Augenblick lang mit warmer Miene bedachte. „Eine Liebste sollte an der Seite ihres Liebsten sein.", begann Varian ernster und betrachtete Beide zu gleichen Teilen, woraufhin Anduin die Stirn leicht furchte und noch nicht einordnen konnte was sein Vater ihnen damit sagen wollte.

Noch immer bedachte er die zwei Verliebten mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck und fuhr in seiner Ansprache fort: „Anduin braucht dich an seiner Seite, Magnolia. Seine Pflichten als Prinz sind sehr wichtig und dazu kommen die Lehren des Lichts, denen er sich verschrieben hat. Keine Person vermag es ihn bei all diesen Dingen so zu unterstützen, wie du es mit deiner bloßen Anwesenheit tust." Varians Gesicht zierte nun ein gütiges Lächeln und ein leises Lachen verließ seine Kehle. „Deine Arbeit als Zofe in allen Ehren, doch dies hat nun ein Ende, Magnolia.", sagte Varian ehrlich und bei seinen letzten Worten wurden die Augen der Beiden groß, woraufhin Anduin spüren konnte wie seine Geliebte ihre Finger enger um seine Hand schloss. „ _Magnolia Lyndgryn, hiermit entlasse ich dich aus den Diensten der Familie Wrynn._ Du wirst fortan hier im Schloss leben und in das Gemach neben Anduins einziehen. Ebenso wirst du die Privilegien genießen, die dem Adel vorbehalten sind.", sprach Varian feierlich seine Entlassung aus und sah Magnolia dabei mit ernster Miene und gütigen Augen an. Magnolia weite überrascht Augen und Mund, wobei sie ihre Hand an den Mund führte. Augenscheinlich konnte sie im ersten Moment noch gar nicht fassen was Varian ihr damit Gutes getan hatte. Auch Anduin sah auf die Worte seines Vaters hin vollkommen verblüfft drein.

Varians Antlitz zierte nun ein ehrliches Lächeln, als er fortfuhr: „Deine einzige Aufgabe wird es nun sein meinen Sohn _glücklich_ zu machen." Auf diese Worte hin begann Magnolia übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, nickte eifrig und bedankte sich voller Glück bei Varian: „Das werde ich, König Wrynn. Ich danke Euch, vom ganzem Herzen." Sturmwinds König lachte herzlich bei ihren Worten auf. Dennoch schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und bat sie freundlich: „Bitte, nenn mich fortan Varian, Magnolia." Dies war eine der _höchsten Ehren_ , die man sich bei seinem Vater verdienen konnte. Magnolia verstand dies ebenfalls als höchste Ehre, bedankte sich überglücklich dafür und schenkte Varian eins ihrer schönsten Lächeln. Anduin war ebenfalls unsagbar erfreut und blickte seinen Vater voller Dankbarkeit an, welcher seinem Sohn einen warmherzigen Blick schenkte und ihm leicht zunickte.

Sein Vater hatte damit Magnolia im engeren Freundeskreis, vermutlich sogar in der Familie Wrynn, willkommen geheißen und dies stimmte Anduin unendlich dankbar. Es erfüllte ihn mit unbändiger Freude, da es davon zeugte das sein Vater ihrer Liebe _nie wieder_ im Weg stehen würde. Mehr noch. Er eröffnete den Beiden ganz neue Wege und Möglichkeiten sich in ihrer Liebe zu entfalten.

Fortan müsste seine Geliebte nicht mehr den Pflichten einer Zofe nachkommen. Nie wieder musste sie in die Bediensteten Unterkünfte, sondern würde Tür an Tür mit Sturmwinds Prinz schlafen. Anduin behielt hierbei lieber für sich, dass er seine Magnolia schon des Öfteren in seinem Gemach nächtigen ließ und mit ihr die Nacht in trauter Zweisamkeit verbrachte. Einfach, weil er sie nicht hatte gehen lassen wollen und auch sie nicht fort von ihm wollte. Für Sturmwinds Prinz war dies einer der schönsten Momente seines Lebens und so glücklich wie seine Geliebte strahlte erging es ihr offenbar ähnlich.

Varian verabschiedete sich herzlich von den zwei Verliebten und überließ sie wieder ihrer Zweisamkeit. Sein Vater war kaum aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, als die Beiden sich glücklich lachend in die Arme fielen und diese wundervollen Neuigkeiten bejubelten. Voller Freude und Glückseligkeit hielt Anduin seine geliebte Magnolia in den Armen, sah in ihre Augen und lachte freudig. Auch sie strahlte vor Glück und lachte glücklich über diese neuerrungene Freiheit.

„Was möchtest du zuerst machen? Jetzt wo du keine Zofe mehr bist.", wollte Anduin vergnügt grinsend von seiner Liebsten wissen, woraufhin diese mit einem lausbubenhaften Grinsen in seine Augen blickte. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schräg und sagte voller Freude zu ihm: „Nichts was ich nicht auch als Zofe tun würde. Aber… lass uns zum Bauernhof der Wollertons gehen. Dort waren wir schon lange nicht mehr und ich wette der gute Bauer vermisst es ein bisschen unseren Schabernack zu ertragen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drückte Magnolia in überschwänglicher Freude ihre Lippen auf Seine und küsste ihn einen langen Moment inniglich, was Sturmwinds Prinz nur zu gern geschehen ließ. Liebevoll hielt er seine Liebste dabei in seinen Armen, während ihre weichen Arme um seinen Nacken ruhten und sie sanft mit den Fingern ihrer einen Hand durch sein goldenes Haar strich.

๑⊱ ⊰๑


	11. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Die folgenden Tage hatte Magnolia ihr Zimmer neben das von Anduin bezogen und sich im Schloss eingelebt. Anduin wusste, dass sie jeden Ort des Schlosses, allein durch ihre gemeinsame und langjährige Freundschaft, wie ihre Westentasche kannte. Doch bemerkte er auch, dass es für sie ein himmelweiter Unterschied war auch im Schloss zu leben. Mit seiner Hilfe lebte sie sich jedoch rasch ein und fand offensichtlich auch Gefallen daran mit ihm nun hier zu leben. Die Nächte verbrachten die zwei Verliebten seither jedoch nicht mehr alleine. Entweder schliefen sie in Anduins oder in Magnolias Zimmer, wobei sie morgens darauf achteten nicht erwischt zu werden. Es war ein harmloses kleines Geheimnis, doch bis Anduin und Magnolia nicht verheiratet oder verlobt waren müssten sie dieses Schmierentheater mimen. Dieses Geheimnis zu leben war jedoch nicht schwer. Entweder schlich sich Anduin des Nachts in ihr Gemach oder sie schlich sich in das Seine. So konnten sie wahrhaftig zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit zusammen sein, auch wenn die Sitte es ihnen nicht gestattete schon jetzt ein Bett zu teilen. Varian musste allerdings nichts von ihrem kleinen Geheimnis wissen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Im Augenblick waren Anduin und Magnolia mit zwei Pferden im Holzfällerlager des Osttals angekommen. Gemeinsam waren sie durch den Wald von Elwynn geritten und hatten ein kleines Wettrennen gemacht, bei dem dieses Mal Anduin als Sieger hervorging. Was kein Wunder wahr, denn er hatte sich den Hengst Nachtmähne von Karin geben lassen und dieser war wirklich sehr schnell. Er hatte Magnolias Schecken um Längen geschlagen, doch ans Schmollen hatte seine Geliebte nicht gedacht. Sie hatte nur lachend zu ihm gesagt: „So, so. _Das_ ist also die Rache dafür, dass ich dich beim letzten Wettlauf geschlagen habe." Sturmwinds Prinz hatte darüber nur lachen können und ihr mit einem lausbubenhaften Grinsen zugenickt.

Ihre weiche Hand in Seiner haltend ging Anduin nun mit seiner geliebten Magnolia Richtung Steinhügelsee. Die Pferde waren im Holzfällerlager bis zu ihrer Rückkehr gut versorgt, dessen war er sich mehr als sicher. Er wollte mit ihr im Moment einfach nur hier im idyllischen Wald ihre Liebe genießen, spazieren gehen und sich mit ihr hier ein wenig niederlassen. Der Wald von Elwynn war immer wieder ihr Zufluchtsort gewesen, wenn sie ihre absolute Ruhe haben wollten. Im Schloss herrschte oft viel Treiben und auch die ruhigen Orte im Park waren bei weitem nicht so ruhig wie es den Anschein machte. Hier im Wald waren die zwei Verliebten wahrlich ungestört und würden so schnell nicht gefunden werden. Es sei denn sie wollten es so. Sie hatten hier und dort ihre Lieblingsstellen, wohin sie sich gern zurückzogen, doch im Grunde waren sie schon so gut wie an jedem Ort im Wald gewesen und hatten an diesen ihre Liebe und Ruhe genossen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie im gemächlichen Tempo um den Steinhügelsee herum und Anduin genoss dabei die angenehme Nachmittagsluft. Der Wind raschelte leise in den Wipfeln der Bäume und die Sonne schickte ihre Strahlen fleckig durch das Blätterdach, während der See und dessen Insel in der Mitte ungeniert im warmen Licht der Sonne badeten. Die Geräusche des Waldes übten auf Anduin eine unglaubliche Entspannung aus und gaben ihm für die Zeit, in der er hier im Wald war, oft das Gefühl, dass der Frieden ewig wehren könnte. Ein Blick auf die Liebe seines Lebens verriet ihm, dass er den Frieden auf jeden Fall im Herzen trug und das überall wo es ihn verschlug. Solange Magnolia nur an seiner Seite war.

Wortlos und einfach die Nähe des anderen genießend kamen die Beiden bei den Zwillingswasserfällen an. Ein schicksalhafter Ort, da die kurze Gabelung, hinab bis zu dem Ort wo die Becken der Zwillingswasserfälle wieder zu einem Fluss wurden, der Ort war an dem Anduin und Magnolia sich das erste Mal geküsst hatten. Lebhafte Erinnerungen kamen dem Prinzen in den Sinn, als er daran zurückdachte. Der Mond schien in seiner schönsten Pracht und Magnolia hatte an diesem Abend seine tiefsten Gefühle und Sehnsüchte heraufbeschworen. Selbst jetzt, wo sie fest liiert waren, verspürte Anduin immer und immer wieder diese tiefe Liebe zu ihr und die Sehnsucht nach ihr aufwallen. Nicht nur nach ihrer Nähe, sondern nach ihrem Leib und ihrem Geist. Dieser Ort machte ihm bewusst _wie tief_ seine Gefühle für Magnolia reichten und schon immer gereicht hatten, ganz ohne, dass er es in den Jahren zuvor wirklich realisierte.

„Ich habe Durst. Begleitest du mich zum Ufer, meine Wilddornrose? Nicht, dass ich hineinfalle.", fragte Anduin nach einigen Herzschlägen seine Liebste, woraufhin diese mit sanftmütigen Blick zu ihm sah und leise lachte. Sie zuckte mit einer Schulter, grinselte ihn anschließend lausbubenhaft an und entgegnete ihm: „Falls doch, werde ich dir natürlich helfen. Gleich nachdem ich aufgehört habe zu lachen." Diese Antwort ließ Anduin herzlich auflachen und zauberte ihm ein Bild in den Kopf, welches ihn wahrlich amüsierte. Nicht nur, dass er sich vorstellte wie Magnolia vor Lachen zusammenbrach und er vollkommen durchnässt im Bach saß und auf ihre Hilfe wartete. Es war viel mehr die Tatsache, dass sie einen ähnlichen Dialog damals geführt hatten, ehe es Magnolia war, die am Wasserfall etwas Wasser zum Trinken abgeschöpft hatte.  
 _Wiederholte sich hier gerade ihre Geschichte?_ Vielleicht und doch würde sie hier mit Sicherheit eine andere Wendung nehmen.

Schlussendlich löste sich Anduin von Magnolia, ging zum Wasserfall hinüber und nahm ein paar Schlucke des herrlich kühlen Bachwassers, welches er sich abgeschöpft hatte. Magnolia selbst hatte sich an das Ufer gestellt, beobachtete einige Augenblicke ihren Geliebten und ließ wenig später ihren zufriedenen Blick über die idyllische Landschaft wandern. Sturmwinds Prinz besah sich für den Augenblick seine Liebste und glaubte für den Augenblick eine blässliche Aura des Lichts um sie herum erkennen zu können, während sie im Schein der Sonne zu funkeln schien.

Auch diesen Eindruck hatte er vor langer Zeit schon einmal gehabt. In diesem Augenblick war ihm bewusstgeworden wie atemberaubend schön Magnolia war. Auch jetzt stellte Anduin neuerlich fest, dass seine Geliebte unsagbar hübsch war und er sich an ihr einfach nicht satt sehen konnte, weshalb er sich für den glücklichsten Mann auf ganz Azeroth schätzte. Sie _gehörte_ zu ihm und dies wollte auch sie so.

Eine jugendliche Leichtigkeit überkam Sturmwinds Prinz, als er hier mit seiner Liebsten stand und sie betrachtete. Ihre Liebe beflügelte ihn ungemein und zeitgleich verstanden sie sich noch immer genauso gut wie eh und je. Sie hatten ihre Freundschaft nicht verloren, sondern diese auf eine höhere Ebene gebracht. Mit einem Mal befiel ihn ein amüsanter Gedanke, während er sie so betrachtete und zusah wie sie verträumt die Umgebung beobachtete. Kurz darauf spritzte er das kühle Bachwasser nach ihr, woraufhin er sie deutlich aus ihren Beobachtungen riss und ihr ein empörtes ‚ _Hey!_ ' über die Lippen trat. Doch wirklich empört war seine Geliebte nicht, da sie ihn mit einem schalkhaften Blick bedachte. Angestachelt von ihrem Blick und ihrer gespielten Empörung spritzte er erneut das Bachwasser nach ihrer und machte anschließend ein paar Schritte in das kühle Nass. „Oh, du Schuft.", beschimpfte sie ihn spielerisch, ehe sie sich hinhockte und begann das Bachwasser nach ihm zu spritzen.

Anduin tat es ihr gleich, warf Wasser nach ihr zurück und bewegte sich dabei leichtfüßig durch den Bach, um ihren Angriffen auszuweichen. „Na warte, das bekommst du zurück, Andu.", drohte Magnolia ihm fröhlich lachend und lief nun in das Wasser hinein. Ungeachtet ihres Kleides, welches am Saum binnen Sekunden völlig durchnässt war, kam sie auf ihn zu und bespritzte ihn dabei weiterhin mit kühlem Wasser. Lachend verteidigte sich Anduin und flüchtete sich Schritt für Schritt von ihr.

Sich mit ihr schallend lachend mit Bachwasser bespritzend tollten sie durch diesen und gelangten zu der Vereinigung der Zwillingswasserfälle. Knietief im Wasser stehend standen sich die zwei Verliebten gegenüber und waren stellenweise klitschnass von ihrer kleinen Wasserschlacht. Ganz verliebt blickte Anduin in die Augen seiner geliebten Magnolia und lächelte sie voller Herzenswärme an. Auch sie sah liebevoll zu ihm und ließ ihren Blick mit dem Seinen verschmelzen. Seine Hände hielten sanft die Magnolias, während die Geräusche des Waldes zusammen mit dem Plätschern des Wassers und dem Wind in den Wipfeln ihre eigene Symphonie spielten. „Du bedeutest mir alles auf dieser Welt, Mag.", sagte Anduin aufrichtig zu ihr und streichelte mit den Daumen über ihren Handrücken, während sie bei seinen Worten verträumt aufseufzte. Voller Liebe sah sie in seine tiefblauen Augen und entgegnete ihm mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme: „Du mir auch, Andu."

Ihre Antwort machte Anduin unsagbar glücklich und ließ ihn wohlig aufseufzen, ehe er ihre Hände zu seinem Gesicht führte und auf beide Handrücken zärtliche Küsse hauchte, welche Magnolia geschmeichelt lächeln ließen. Langsam ließ er ihre Hände wieder sinken, atmete tief durch und begann liebevoll zu ihr zu sprechen: „Niemand könnte mir jemals so viel bedeuten, wie du, meine Wilddornrose. Mit dir an meiner Seite fühle ich mich sicher und an jedem Ort der Welt zu Hause. Das tat ich schon bevor wir zueinander fanden." In den hellbraunen Augen seiner Liebsten funkelte tiefe Liebe und ihr glückliches Lächeln zeigte ihm, wie ergriffen sie von seinen Worten war. Etwas das ihn beflügelte und sein Herz in seiner Brust schneller schlagen ließ. „Mit dir den Zauber der Liebe zu erleben und ihn immer wieder zu verspüren, jedes Mal, wenn ich nur an dich denke, dich sehe oder in meinen Armen halte, ist das Beste was mir je passieren konnte. So viele Jahre war ich meinen _wahren Gefühlen für dich_ gegenüber blind, obwohl die Liebe zu dir schon immer in mir gewesen war. Doch nun bin ich der wohl glücklichste Mann in ganz Azeroth, denn du bist an meiner Seite und liebst mich wie es _keine andere_ könnte.", sprach er aufrichtig weiter, lächelte dabei selig und ließ ihren Blick miteinander verschmolzen. Zärtlich streichelte er neuerlich ihre Handrücken mit den Daumen und ließ sie kurz darauf vollständig los.

Er machte einen Schritt hinter sich und konnte in dem warmen Blick Magnolias nun Verwirrung erkennen, doch Anduin hatte nicht vor sie hier stehen zu lassen. Im Gegenteil. Er machte einen Kniefall vor seiner Geliebten, spürte ihm das Herz vor Aufregung in die Halsgegend springen und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu ihr hinauf. „Hier, an diesem Ort, fanden wir Beide endlich zusammen und küssten uns das erste Mal. Der Steinhügelsee könnte nicht schicksalhafter für uns Beide sein, weswegen ich dich erneut hierhergeführt habe, meine Wilddornrose.", sagte er mit warmer Stimme zu ihr und konnte mit Zufriedenheit beobachten, wie die Augen Magnolias größer wurden. Er tat einen letzten tiefen Atemzug, um die keimende Nervosität im Zaum zu halten. Anschließend zog er nun aus seiner Hosentasche einen goldenen Ring mit Diamantbesatz hervor und nahm ihre linke Hand in die Seine. „ _Magnolia Lyndgryn, bitte erweise mir die Ehre dich zu der Meinen zu machen. Willst du mich heiraten?_ ", hielt Anduin um die Hand seiner geliebten Magnolia an und sah dabei verliebt und voller Hoffnung in ihr bildhübsches Antlitz.

Inständig hoffte er, dass sie ihn nicht abweisen würde und er diesen großen Schritt zu früh ging. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Er wollte keine weitere Zeit verstreichen lassen, denn für ihn stand fest das Magnolia _die einzig wahre Liebe_ für ihn war und er keinen Tag mehr ohne sie leben wollte.

Das Mienenspiel von Magnolia war von fragend zu verwundert, von verwundert zu verliebt und von verliebt zu überwältigt gesprungen. Ein Wechselbad der Gefühle, welches ihr nur zu deutlich anzusehen war. Auf seine alles entscheidende Frage hin hatte sie übers ganze Gesicht gestrahlt, ihre Hand für den Moment überwältigt vor den Mund gelegt und kurz darauf auf ihre Brust, an ihr Herz, wandern lassen. Vollkommen von den Glücksgefühlen übermannt begannen Freudentränen ihre Augen zu füllen und bevor sie die erste Träne vergießen konnte, antwortete sie ihrem geliebten Prinzen: „ _Ja, Anduin, tausend Mal ja. Ich will dich heiraten._ "  
Überglücklich begann nun Sturmwinds Prinz zu strahlen und schob den Verlobungsring auf ihren linken Ringfinger, ehe er diese Hand zu seinen Lippen führte und dankbar einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken hauchte. Auch ihm stiegen Tränen der Freude in die Augen, da er dermaßen von seinen Glücksgefühlen übermannt wurde, wie er es nur an dem Tag ihrer Wiedervereinigung im Dämmerwald erlebt hatte. Doch die Tränen blinzelte er rasch weg und sah herzenswarm zu ihr auf, wobei er bemerkte, dass auch sie ihre Tränen mit der anderen Hand aus ihrem Gesicht wischte.

Nach diesem Kuss erhob er sich langsam und sah anschließend wieder in ihre schönen Augen, woraufhin Magnolia ihn überglücklich anlachte und sich schließlich kurzer Hand in seine Arme warf. Freudig lachend fing er seine Geliebte auf und unterschätzte dabei den Schwung, den sie hatte. So fiel er nach hinten und direkt mit ihr in das kühle Bachwasser, woran er sich jedoch zu keinem Augenblick weiter störte.  
Vollkommen durchnässt und doch unendlich glücklich hielt Anduin seine Magnolia im Arm, streichelte über ihren Rücken und strich ihr einige nasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Kaum hatten sie im Wasser gesessen und Anduin ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, reckte sich Magnolia ihm entgegen, überwand rasch den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern und versiegelte seine Lippen mit Ihren. Dieser Kuss untermauerte ihr absolutes Glück und machte deutlich wie überwältigt sie von seinem Heiratsantrag war. „Ich liebe dich, Anduin, ich liebe dich so sehr.", wisperte sie ihm zwischen zwei Küssen gegen die Lippen und verschloss kurz darauf erneut diese mit Ihren.

Anduin ließ dies nur zu gern geschehen, schlang seine Arme eng um ihren Leib und drückte sie somit fest an sich. Voller Inbrunst ging er auf ihren Kuss ein und strich mit seinen Fingern durch ihr klitschnasses Haar, während ihre Arme um seinen Nacken ruhten und sie sich auf seinem Schoß niederließ. Hier, bis zum Bauch, im Bach des Steinhügelsees und in der warmen Sonne des späten Nachmittags sitzend besiegelten sie die nächste Ebene ihrer unsterblichen Liebe zueinander. Es war ein wunderschöner Moment, bei dem der Prinz von Sturmwind wieder das Gefühl hatte, dass Nozdormu für sie den Atem der Zeit angehalten hatten. Ihre weichen Lippen auf Seinen fühlten sich unsagbar schön an und ihren wohlgeformten Körper an Seinem zu spüren machte ihm eine wohlige Gänsehaut. In seiner Brust tanzte sein Herz vor Freude und eine Armada von Schmetterlingen wirbelte in seinem Bauch herum, während sie sich so innig hielten und sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

Seit mehreren Tagen hatte Anduin bereits sorgfältig geplant um die Hand von Magnolia anzuhalten. Den Ring hatte er extra für seine Geliebte anfertigen lassen und auch über den Ort seines Antrags hatte er sorgsam nachgedacht. Es hatte kein beliebiger Ort in Sturmwind oder im Wald sein dürfen. Für dieses Unterfangen, so wusste er, kam von Anfang an nur diese Stelle, wo der Fluss wieder eins wurde, am Steinhügelsee in Frage. Genau hier nahm ihre Liebe ihre Anfangen. Heute hatte er endlich seinen gutdurchdachten Plan in die Tat umsetzen können und war mehr als nur überglücklich gewesen, dass Magnolia die Seine werden wollte. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr lange Dauern und sein Vater würde die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit in Wege leiten, damit Anduin und Magnolia alsbald vermählt sein würden.

Inniglich ihre Lippen küssend und mit ihr eng umschlungen im Bachwasser sitzend konnte Anduin sich in diesem Augenblick nicht glücklicher schätzen, denn er hatte das für ihn Wichtigste in seinen Armen und die Gewissheit, dass sie sogar vor dem Licht selbst bekunden würde für immer mit ihm zusammen sein zu wollen.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Weitere Wochen waren ins Land gegangen und das Volk hatte die Nachricht über die Verlobung von Anduin und Magnolia mit Freudenjubel aufgenommen. Niemand störte sich daran, dass beide von unterschiedlichen Rängen waren. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Beiden wurden dafür geradezu gefeiert und Glückwünsche zur Verlobung ereilten sie aus aller Herrenländer, denn die Kunde ihrer Verlobung sprach sich in der Allianz rasch herum. Schon jetzt war klar, dass ihre Hochzeit ein riesiges Fest werden würde, bei dem vermutlich jeder gern teilnehmen würde. Anduin stellte sich gern die Verläufe der Feierlichkeiten vor und malte sich aus wie atemberaubend schön seine Geliebte in ihrem Brautkleid aussehen würde. Ein verträumtes Lächeln zierte seine feinen Gesichtszüge, während er so in den Himmel sah und darüber fantasierte.

Ein leises Schnarchen holte ihn jedoch in das Hier und Jetzt zurück, woraufhin er seinen Blick von dem wunderschönen blauen Himmel und der Sonne goldenes Licht abwandte. Seinen Kopf drehte er zu seiner geliebten Magnolia, die mit ihm hier im Gras lag und sich in seinen Arm geschmiegt hatte. Ein verliebtes Schmunzeln zierte nun seine Lippen und er betrachtete liebevoll ihr hübsches Gesicht.

Sie war tatsächlich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, während sie hier in der Mittagssonne im Wald von Elwynn, nahe dem Spiegelsee, lagen. Anduin wurde dabei ganz warm ums Herz und er genoss in diesem Augenblick nicht nur die Tatsache Magnolia in seinen Armen zu halten. Er genoss auch den Frieden, der zurzeit in Azeroth eingekehrt war. Garroshs Schreckensherrschaft war beendet, das Sha in Pandaria war besiegt und es herrschte Waffenstillstand zwischen Horde und Allianz. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte jedoch noch niemand, dass Höllschreis Gerichtsverhandlung bald bevorstand und wie nervenaufreibend diese werden würde.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
